


Soft

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: Soft. Everything about him was soft- and not purely metaphorically, either- in fact, Baekhyun had a penchant for mouthiness, for words coated, dripping, dripping heavily with sarcasm. With that said, he wasn't mean- at least, not usually. But pregnancy had changed things. Had changed things a lot. Some, for the better- like how affectionate he'd grown, how hypersensitive he was to touch, to words, to taste, to everything.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Impregnation, Breeding-Kink, & Lactation / Breast-feeding kink. If any of these things aren't your thing, please turn around now. 

  
Hot, _hot._ Everything was _hot._ A seemingly endless inferno, raging on inside of him, searing just beneath the surface of his skin, burning in his core, low in his stomach- a nearly _painful_ mixture of both discomfort and arousal. A faint sheen of sweat covering his body. At some point, he'd pulled his clothing off- only to find no discernible relief, to find that it was coming from inside of him, and thus, couldn't be alleviated from the out.

What could only have scarcely been an hour at _most_ felt like a small eternity right then. There was no sense in getting himself off, no sense in touching himself- not when his body had already memorized, _familiarized_ itself with the touch of another, of his Alpha, and the pleasure, the _euphoria_ he could bring. Be it three fingers buried knuckle-deep inside of him, simply a hand clasping his neck, or just the sensation of his naked, hot body pressed against, completely covering, and dwarfing his own. His mere presence- his intoxicating, naturally musky, wholly _masculine_ scent.

It felt almost as though he was constantly on the precipice of his much needed release- just a strategic stroke, a well-placed hand, away from coming all over himself, of having his ability to formulate coherent thoughts fizzling out entirely, of losing control of his own limbs, body. His moans, cries, gasps. Of becoming nothing short of a drooling, panting, _whimpering_ mess. Mind, body, all screaming for, all _needing_ his Alpha.

But for the time being, he was functioning- albeit, his discomfort made it almost _impossible_ for him to focus on anything beyond his own carnal needs. Of the fact that he wanted his Alpha's cock, needed his Alpha's touch; while simultaneously being aware enough to understand that he couldn't have either of those things- at least, not _immediately._

Baekhyun wasn't _needy,_ but this… This was one thing, in one instance, that he could allow himself to crave. As an extension of his biology, as nature running its damned, inconvenient course. His physical needs ultimately outweighed his insistence on being independent, insistence on being able to take care of himself- his internalized sort of fear of submitting his body, submitting his _mind._

But being with a wolf like Chanyeol made the weight a lot easier for him to bear. Made the reality of it a lot easier for him to accept. For the Alpha was older than he was, larger than he was, stronger than he was, but would _never_ push to be in control- control, which he could very easily take if he so desired. Baekhyun couldn't help but feel fortunate to have met him. To have been courted by him. Pursued by him. Loved by him.

And now… _bred_ by him.

Of course, it had only previously been something discussed in passing- the possibility of having pups, of Baekhyun potentially forgoing the use of heat suppressants- a sort of birth control, in its own right. Of Baekhyun _finally_ allowing him to knot him, to fill him up inside. Seal so much cum inside of him that it would be impossible for him to _not_ be made pregnant, impossible for the heat to even run it's full course- because the heat would stop only shortly after it _took._

The mere _mention_ of pups never failed to excite Chanyeol- alongside never failing to further encourage the prospect of finally putting pups inside of him. Of course, he'd never push for them- scarcely even mentioned them, but Baekhyun knew him well enough to see that the interest wasn't nearly as casual as he tried to make it seem.

It was only natural, _instinctual,_ for the Alpha to want offspring, only natural for the Alpha to want him to bear his litter. Perhaps… _More_ than once, if he was so fortunate.

But the same couldn't _quite_ be said for the very Omega in question.

Baekhyun wasn't afraid to admit that he lacked the deeply maternal, loving, _nurturing_ instincts that were characteristic of Omegas. That he'd never found the concept of carrying and birthing pups to be particularly enticing- couldn't _quite_ understand the appeal.

Although, the existence of pups themselves, the fruition of successful copulation, were a _bit_ of a different story.

Admittedly, Chanyeol was far better with babies than Baekhyun was; the Alpha was impossibly gentle, endlessly patient with the pups of their packmates- and Baekhyun hadn't failed to take notice of the fond smiles, the longing gazes,whenever he spent time with them. So much as saw them, witnessed their antics.

And when Chanyeol held Yura's pups, held new _family,_ for the first time, softness made apparent in the unshed tears in his eyes- suddenly, Baekhyun found the idea a lot less daunting.

He couldn't _possibly_ deprive Chanyeol of that- not when giving it to him was well within his capabilities. It was a sacrifice Baekhyun found himself all too willing to make, resolve strengthening each time he witnessed Chanyeol with a baby in his arms.

For _that_ , he'd give up his body, give up his youth, his freedom- they'd been together for yearsupon _years-_ beginning in just the early stages of their childhood. They'd been officially _bonded_ , had been officially _mated,_ for roughly a year- prior to that, they'd grown together, reached maturity, and eventually adulthood, together.

Chanyeol had been there all along, been present, been there for him when he needed it most- in his rare moments of weakness and vulnerability. There would never, _could_ never, be anyone that he trusted as much as he trusted Chanyeol. Could never be anyone he loved as much as he loved Chanyeol.

His selfless, caring, stupidly in love Alpha.

Because Chanyeol had never felt as though he was wasting time whenever he spent it with Baekhyun.

Devoting all of his time, energy, _love_ into an Omega who in the earlier stages of their blossoming relationship, had only reciprocated a fraction of it in turn. In his own defense, it had been impossible for Baekhyun to even understand what _love_ was- as a young, unmatured Omega, who in addition was several years his junior.

Omegas always developed later- physically, mentally, and took longer to fully reach maturity. But Chanyeol had been patient with him, too, had waited, had never forced or coerced him into doing anything- despite Baekhyun being incredibly insecure, vulnerable, and easily manipulated at the time. There was a wide variety of things he _could_ have tried to do- things that Baekhyun likely wouldn't have known to resent him for.

It was only when he reached his first heat- perhaps the most painful, uncomfortable, humiliating, and all around excruciating thing he'd ever experienced- that he finally came to understand what _love_ was.

When all he could focus on was how much he was hurting inside, and how Chanyeol could make it feel better; in much the same way his chaste kisses made his wounds feel better, and his tender words reassured him when his feelings were hurt. But also on the fact that he definitely wasn't there to do so.

He'd called for him, cried for him, maybe- completely delirious, his thoughts muddled- and on the first day, when he hadn't come for a reason Baekhyun couldn't discern, nor ask for, he could have sworn that it almost broke him inside. On the second day, that changed- suddenly, Chanyeol was there- a frantic, panicked, panting mess, practically _radiating_ concern and upset.

It was when the Alpha just _held_ him- cradled him against his body, that Baekhyun dimly registered what Chanyeol _loving_ him really meant.

Chanyeol had been turned on, then- it was impossible for him to remain unaffected- not with a young, fertile, unmated Omega pressed up against him, in the early stages of his first heat. When his scent was strongest, desperation most pertinent.

But he'd reigned himself in. Held himself back- even with the Omega rutting up against him, whimpering for him to touch him- but with Chanyeol's mere _presence,_ the heat had calmed substantially- leaving Baekhyun a little more coherent, a little more aware of his actions. It was in that moment of clarity that Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was getting absolutely _nothing_ out of being there- that he was uncomfortable, too- judging by his scent, itching to touch him, taste him. He would have been well within his bounds do to so- and Baekhyun even would gladly have allowed him.

And yet, for Baekhyun's sake, he'd refrained from taking things any further. At that point, it had been enough to keep the heat at bay.

It was ingrained into his physiology, embedded into his very being, as a newly matured, male Alpha- to mate him. Claim him. _Breed_ him. A second nature, beyond his control. For all intents and purposes, he should have.

And it wasn't that Baekhyun hadn't wanted him to- Baekhyun _had_ consented, on numerous occasions. It hadn't been the first time he'd asked him to touch him, just as it hadn't been the first time that Chanyeol had said no.

Prior, in his immaturity, his young age- Baekhyun had even begun to have the sinking feeling, in the recesses of his mind- That, perhaps, Chanyeol didn't find him desirable.

It was almost ironic that it was in the midst of his first heat that it _finally_ clicked. That Chanyeol _did_ want him, _all_ of him- but that there was a distinct difference between _lust_ and _love._ Two things Baekhyun had previously been unable to differentiate between, without _truly_ understanding the definition of either.

The fact that Chanyeol wanted him was _lust._

The fact that Chanyeol refused to take him, yet remained by his side… Was _love._

It was later that the pack's physician would realize that with the amount of time he spent with Chanyeol, Baekhyun had been pushed into an early heat- and with Omegas, as a rule, developing later than their peers, his body hadn't quite been ready. He had yet to even finish growing.

So, _despite_ having a virile young Alpha accompanying him for it's duration, Baekhyun's virtue, virginity, remained intact.

And with it, the respect the pack held for Chanyeol, grew- all residual doubt, even after all of the years they'd spent together, dissipating.

In the years following, they only very gradually got closer, more intimate- and much to Baekhyun's chagrin, Chanyeol proceeded to limit them both to touching, oral sex, rutting, kissing, and _thankfully_ \- while only _after_ Baekhyun had guided Chanyeol's hand down between his legs from where it had been wrapped around his cock, to feel how wet he was for him, simultaneously drawing the Alpha down with a soft _'please, Chanyeol'-_ fingering.

It seemed that no amount of pleading, and to Baekhyun's embarrassment upon being denied, _begging,_ could get him to cave. Thankfully, he'd been on suppressants at the time- Chanyeol was certain his weakening resolve would slip at the first hint of the Omega ripening- pheromones thicker, hormones stronger. Impossible to ignore.

It was only just after they'd officially been mated, bond solidified, that Chanyeol _finally_ fucked him. And then again, and then _again._ Baekhyun quickly discerned that it had been well worth the wait.

So, while it still rang true that Baekhyun was hesitant, and perhaps a little afraid, of _finally_ giving into what his body, his _essence_ so desperately craved as an Omega- he _wasn't_ afraid of giving into Chanyeol.

 

And Baekhyun had finally decided, after all Chanyeol had done for him ,had been there for him, protected him, defended him, and made him feel safe and _wanted_ , for years upon years- that… That, as his mate, as an _Omega,_ and with Chanyeol being an Alpha who had never placed any expectations upon him- that _maybe_ it was time for Baekhyun to do something for him in return. He hadn't deluded himself into believing that it would be _easy_. Knew he'd struggle.

But… If it was for _Chanyeol,_ it would be worth it.

It just so happened that the timing had been less than ideal.

Granted, he'd been on suppressants up until that point- a tri-annual injection that prevented an Omega from going into heat, and thus, from conceiving. There was no possible way for him to discern when it would wear off, how quickly it would hit- all he knew was that he'd forgone the shot roughly a month prior, and that he was bound to go into heat at anytime, from that point onward.

He _had_ wanted it to be a surprise.

But he was very quickly starting to regret having done so.

Earlier that morning, Chanyeol had left to partake in the Season's first hunt- a team of the pack's strongest, most adept hunters, and highly alert, swift trackers- a team which Baekhyun was part of. He should have gone with, _would_ have gone with, but after having awoken in a cold sweat, with his temperature running just a few degrees higher than normal, it was upon Chanyeol's concern and insistence that he'd remained at home.

He'd conceded after realizing that he wouldn't have been much help- that he could prove to be an inconvenience, a _hindrance,_ rather than a benefit, if he'd pressed to go. And as the hours ticked by, realization finally dawned on him.

He was in fucking _heat-_ the early-most stages, perhaps- but it would only serve to worsen from that point onward. _That_ was the consequence he was paying after having suppressed his bodies natural functions for so long- after stopping his cycle of fertility, his heats entirely, for years upon years.

It was as though his body was overcompensating- hormones on overdrive, pheromones cloying, suffocating- because biologically, he should have been bred immediately after he'd begun reaching sexual maturity. Should have been bred more than once. As an Omega, his body was _designed_ to withstand it. Designed to carry and bare pups- nature's method of guaranteeing their species' continued survival. Of repopulating, strengthening numbers.

And, perhaps centuries ago, that had been necessary- with packs lacking the necessary resources and tools to evade disease and cure illnesses. With entire dens dying out from starvation, harsh winters, or territorial disputes. The life expectancy of werewolves had been shortened substantially, at that time.

And Omegas were nature's direct defense to combat the increased risk of extinction- wolves that were smaller, more agile, and more intelligent than Alphas and Betas. Not stronger, perhaps- but hardier, able to withstand even the most dire of circumstances- and most pertinently, highly fertile and possessing the ability to reproduce quickly. In some ways, they were even closer to their feral canid counterparts- the strength of their senses, their natural empathy and ability to read tense situations, their reproductive qualities, heat cycles, and shortened terms, and their ability to imprint- all prime indicators of the fact.

But werewolves had evolved, in time- grown more civilized, began forming alliances, settling disputes with the surrounding packs, rather than fight tooth and nail over territory that could easily be shared.

Long gone were the days of packs being forced to leave their territories in order to evade the ever unforgiving winters- the days of a nomadic lifestyle with collapsible leather tents and piles of furs. Of relying on the warmth of a fire, and the body heat of one another, to make it through the cold nights. Of exposed skin and lack of clothing- of turning so frequently that wearing much of _anything_ was completely redundant. Of _modesty,_ and wantfor _privacy_ being practically non-existent, a complete absence of inhibitions.

They'd grown to form settlements, towns, and cities- occupied by cabins, houses, and buildings. Discovered electricity, heating, and lighting, with technology rapidly evolving.

Some packs opted to keep to themselves- provide for themselves, to remain self sufficient- making trips to the local towns and cities for supplies only when absolutely necessary. Clean-cut, straight-laced wolves inhabited the cities, some so far detached from their primal counterparts, their packs, that they could scarcely even be _called_ wolves anymore. Older wolves looked upon them with disdain- openly referred to them as a plague to their species. Wouldn't even acknowledge their heritage- not when they were purposefully trying to detach themselves from it.

In a world with machinery and paved streets, with large hospitals, smaller medical practices and clinics, where everyone had shelter and a place to rest their head at night, werewolves were in _no_ immediate danger of facing extinction anytime soon.

_Breeding_ was no longer of utmost necessity. It was only _logical_ for the function to be suppressed- at least, for a time.

But, ultimately, his body didn't operate off of _logic_ \- his body operated off of _instinct._ And in suppressing those natural instincts in addition, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel like he was being punished.

Punished, by _his own_ body, for _not getting knocked up._ It would have been laughable, if he hadn't been made to suffer because of it. The pain only seemed to worsen by the minute, had him slowly curling into himself almost defensively, tighter and tighter- one arm wrapped around his midsection while the opposite pillowed his head, hand clenching and unclenching in the blankets beneath him. There was nothing remotely _sexy_ about it.

He needed his mate. His Alpha. He needed Chanyeol.

Suddenly, being _independent_ , being in control, and refusing to submit, were no longer of importance.

There was no telling when he'd return- _if_ he'd return later that same day, even. It wouldn't have been a first, but _usually_ the circumstances didn't involve Baekhyun feeling like he was burning up, being eaten from the inside out.

The minutes, hours slowly began to blur together- Baekhyun becoming so detached from reality that he'd forgotten to eat or drink anything throughout the duration. Curled up into a ball, quivering- whimpering, maybe- he couldn't quite register that he _was_ even _making_ any sounds. The only thing that he was able to focus on right then was how _painful_ it was- perhaps even _more_ excruciating than his first heat had been- worsened, yet, by the degree of arousal thrumming through his veins, by the persistent nausea. His mind a mantra of ' _ChanyeolChanyeolChanyeol_.' He'd slowly but surely descended into a state of complete unawareness of his surroundings- his condition rapidly declining, impossibly further.

Needless to say, his plan hadn't _quite_ gone as intended.

The second time Chanyeol preyed witness to Baekhyun in heat was striking similar to the first- several factors all alluding to his initial conclusion.

Judging by the potency of his scent, by Chanyeol catching wind of it before they'd even returned to the outskirts of their settlement, it had likely begun earlier in the day- prompting Chanyeol, with a nod of acceptance from the Alpha who had lead the hunt, to break away from the party- four heavy paws thudding against grass and dirt in a quick, repetitive rhythm, carrying him into the clearing, to their cabin, to _Baekhyun,_ as quickly as they possibly could.

The nearer he reached, the stronger Baekhyun's scent grew- now outlined by traces of _something_ that had dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. Discomfort, most pertinently, which came as no surprise, _pain,_ secondarily- a fact which was _slightly_ more alarming, but it was punctuated primarily by what felt a lot like upset, Baekhyun was _upset._ Baekhyun was hurting.

Chanyeol couldn't seem to get home quickly enough.

Dimly, he registered that Baekhyun going into heat meant that _something_ had gone wrong- perhaps, his suppressants had stopped working, or something of the like.

Guilt washed over him with the sudden realization- Baekhyun had already felt unwell earlier that morning, but Chanyeol had left, as part of the hunting party, regardless. While it _was_ mandatory, Baekhyun was infinitely more important than hunting, than tradition could ever be.

Baekhyun had been suffering, without Chanyeol there, for countless hours. And not just from _discomfort-_ Chanyeol knew full well what Baekhyun going into heat entailed- the pain, the distress the Omega experienced. Chanyeol could _feel_ those things vividly.

Of course, it still rang true that his Omega smelled absolutely _divine_ \- practically edible. Ready to be taken, ready to be fucked, bred. _Ripe._ Sweet. Musky- Impossibly enticing. Perhaps, if they hadn't been well acquainted, Chanyeol wouldn't have been able to even _notice_ the rest.

But first and foremost, before Chanyeol would so much as actively _consider_ touching him, Baekhyun needed to be okay.

Baekhyun just needed to be _okay,_ and the rest could be addressed, could be taken care of, afterwards.

Of course, Chanyeol opted out of showering and dressing himself before walking into their bedroom- naked skin streaked with dirt, splotches of dried blood and a film of sweat. Panting raggedly, and equally as panicked as he had been the _first_ time he'ddiscovered Baekhyun in such a state, Chanyeol let himself into their shared room- eyes searching, squinting in an attempt to make him out through the darkness blanketing everything. With the assistance of the dimmed moonlight streaming in through the window, Chanyeol made out Baekhyun's shaking, trembling form.

He was curled into the foetal position- face pressed into his knees, barely audible sniffles and whimpers muffled into them- with arms wrapped around himself protectively. Defensively. Chanyeol allowed himself all of ten seconds to observe, gauge, before closing the distance between them- the Omega seemingly so far gone that he hadn't even taken notice of another person entering the room- in his panic, Chanyeol had _hardly_ managed to keep quiet. If the noise hadn't managed to alert him, then _surely_ his scent should have.

"Baekhyun, _Baekhyun,"_ He murmured softly, doing his utmost best to keep the inflection, which would only serve to betray his worry, out of his tone. Chanyeol was certain that it would only serve to worsen things, if he allowed his upset, worry to seep through.

Initially, he didn't offer a response, did nothing to reveal that he was aware of his presence. Of someone speaking to him.

Gently, Chanyeol reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder- slowly stroking down the length of one arm and resisting the urge to snatch it away when the action elicited a sharp, pitched keen- as though pained. Inhaling shakily, he tried once more, " _Baekhyun,"_ voice louder. Firmer. Again, he earned no discernible response to indicate he'd even _heard_ him.

Exhausted, confused, muscles sore from the strain he'd exerted throughout the duration of the hunt, Chanyeol resolved to deal with it the same way he had the first time. 

Gingerly, _carefully,_ the Alpha made to climb into bed behind him- wrapping himself around his smaller body; Baekhyun's back pressed against his chest, the backs of Baekhyun's thighs pressed flush against the tops of Chanyeol's. Chanyeol buried his face into his neck, arms gently winding around him, hands twining together, their fingers overlapping. It was all he could do. All he knew _how_ to do.

And hopefully, at least for time being, it would suffice.

It was gradual, nearly imperceptible- at least initially, but to Chanyeol's immense relief, Baekhyun seemingly began to calm- as though subconsciously recognizing the presence of an Alpha, of _his_ Alpha- of a guarantee that he was now in safe hands. That he would be taken care of. Slowly, he began to melt against his larger form, pressing insistently into his embrace, trembling ceasing, breaths coming out more evenly, and involuntary whimpers quieting- all over the course of what felt like an eternity, to Chanyeol. A few hours. Despite himself, the Alpha dozed off and on until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Baekhyun stirred, then, futilely and repetitively blinking in an attempt to clear his vision- but only being met with darkness. Everything felt _heavy,_ and the discomfort inside had yet to let up, but the strong scent lingering in his nostrils and the heat of another body pressed against his back, told him that Chanyeol had _finally_ come home- And not a minute too soon.

The Alpha's hard dick was pressing insistently against the small of his back- something which had his mouth watering, eyes glazing over, arousal awakening once more, returning full force, because his mate, his _Alpha,_ was there for him. Was hard for him, _wanted_ him, wanted to take him, and Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered shut, as though to brace himself.

Surely, it would have been _easier_ to rest, to allow Chanyeol to sleep throughout the night, to deal with the heat come sunrise, when Chanyeol might have had a little more energy to do so- because once they _started,_ there was no telling when he'd find even a moment of reprieve.

Of course, _rational_ wasn't quite a word one could use to describe his thought process. Could apply to him right then, in his debauched state. He'd been _aching_ for the entirety of the day, aching to be taken, to be plowed into- for Chanyeol's cock, thick knot spearing him open- among other things. Other minute details. Like Chanyeol pinning him down to fuck him- or perhaps, holding him upright, standing them both on their knees, while fucking into him from behind, one hand fisting into his hair, the other spanned possessively over his abdomen.

Like Chanyeol filling his womb with so much cum that it would be visible in the swell of his little stomach.

With strengthened resolve, and a definite motivation, Baekhyun wiggled out of Chanyeol's grasp- the Alpha shifting behind him, seemingly unaware. Slowly, he rolled to lay on his stomach- hissing audibly at the sensation of his oversensitive cock brushing against the bedding, before _carefully_ raising himself up onto his knees, with his upper body and face pressed into the sheets. .

In any other scenario, had it been with anyone else, it would have been absolutely humiliating, _degrading,_ to willingly put himself into that position, ass raised, back arched inward, thighs spreading apart, as more slick leaked out of him, dripped down his thighs. Never, _never,_ would Baekhyun have _ever_ thought that he'd find himself willingly _presenting_ himself to anyone, to an Alpha, to Chanyeol, yet here he was, _more_ than happy, eager to do so.

However, something as trivial as pride was the last thing on his mind right then.

Chanyeol's scent was _everywhere_ \- heavy, and strong, his natural, definitively masculine smell, combined with the scent of Earth and sweat- only, with each of Baekhyun's senses on overdrive- amplified tenfold. Worse, yet, was the musky, thick scent of his arousal- An Alpha, his Alpha, who wanted him, wanted to mate him, breed him, was right there beside him, yet not taking him. Not touching him.

Intermittently, soft whimpers escaped him amidst audible gasps for breath, body trembling once more- but for another reason entirely- cock throbbing between his legs, ass achingly empty, hole fluttering around nothing. It felt like a small eternity before he felt the bed shift beside him, indicating that Chanyeol had awoken- further enforced by the strength of his scent, the potency of his arousal- almost certainly from seeing his Omega in such a position. Cock pulsing when Baekhyun slowly, enticingly swayed his hips.

It was an invitation to mount him, Chanyeol registered dimly. Baekhyun _wanted_ Chanyeol to _mount_ him- like a bitch in heat.

Which meant…

Chanyeol groaned- low, throaty, and the Omega shuddered in response.

" _Baekhyun,"_ Chanyeol murmured, prompting Baekhyun to reluctantly turn his face towards him from where it had been pressed into the bed- almost _shyly,_ except, nothing about his position read _shy._ He was fucking _presenting._ The Alpha inhaled shakily.

"Is this…" He swallowed audibly, "Did you… Do this intentionally?"

Baekhyun nodded, albeit awkwardly from his position.

" _Why?"_ Chanyeol breathed, confusion evident, and it was Baekhyun's turn to hesitate- embarrassment, tentativeness made apparent.

It occurred to Baekhyun, right then, that it was a _little_ late for him to be embarrassed- but _resolve_ , an _idea,_ was much different from actually putting his thoughts into words.

His lips parted, as though to answer, but nothing came out- a conflicted expression writing over his features before he closed his eyes and breathed a soft,

" _Please."_ It wasn't an answer, and yet...

Who was Chanyeol to deny that?

Taking a few seconds to brace himself, Chanyeol moved to kneel behind him, hands coming up to hold, squeeze his hips, before one hand slipped down between his legs, fingers tracing up the back of one thigh, legs wet with his slick, before easily slipping them inside of him- eyes fluttering shut at the pitched moan the action elicited. On top of everything else, Baekhyun's body was alreadyhypersensitiveto touch. Impossibly receptive to everything. He crooked his fingers, shuddered as his hole fluttered around them- mouth falling open when he was met with no resistance upon slipping in a third, and a fourth.

_This_ was foreign territory- usually, despite being wet, Baekhyun remained almost painfully tight- even after countless minutes of careful preparation, of extended foreplay. While he'd been faced with the scenario once before, Chanyeol hadn't so much as _touched_ the Omega back then, years prior- hadn't explored his body, hadn't witnessed his reaction to every touch, every taste.

Now, with Baekhyun well into adulthood, he was free to do as he wished- free to pay heed to his Omega's wordless demands, to give him _anything_ and _everything_ he could ever ask for.

Baekhyun arched his back a little more sharply, propped himself up on his forearms, pushed his hips out a little further, fucked himself back onto Chanyeol's fingers with a muffled whimper, and Chanyeol had never stood a chance.

The weight, the _reality_ of the situation was slow to sink in.

There was an Omega. _His_ Omega. In heat. On his knees, presenting himself, just before him. All for _him._

Initially, he'd had a dozen questions on the tip of his tongue, but then _something_ inside of him snapped- canines suddenly feeling a little too large for his mouth, sharpened nails biting into the soft skin of Baekhyun's hips.

_Questions_ promptly became the last thing on his mind.

The moan the Omega released when Chanyeol _finally_ fed him his cock was positively _sinful-_ hole wrapping around his thick length like a vise when he bottomed out inside of him in one smooth thrust. As though to hold him in place. To keep him from pulling out- forcing Chanyeol to remain almost _painfully_ still.

But when he draped his larger body over his back, burying his face into the crook of Baekhyun's sensitive neck with a low growl, winding his arms around his waist possessively, Baekhyun seemed to sort of just _melt_ beneath him- at ease with the knowledge, the _feeling_ of being properly mounted. The Omega's lips parted on a silent moan, eyes rolling back when Chanyeol started to move, started to fuck him- strong arms holding his body firmly in place.

The world slowly but surely faded out around them- a haze clouding over their minds, their thoughts, Baekhyun's potent, thick pheromones cloying, suffocating, _intoxicating_ , and any semblance of awareness he'd perhaps once held was suddenly nowhere in sight. Had ceased to exist entirely. Of course, Baekhyun wasn't, _hadn't_ , fared much better from the very start- the desperate need, craving to be fucked, and his Alpha's thick scent, arousal, desire for _him._ For his Omega. For Baekhyun- heavy in his nostrils. In his brain. Setting every nerve-ending alight.

The act was punctuated by rough, unforgiving thrusts, forcing the Alpha to hold onto him a little tighter in order to keep him from toppling forward- the repetitive slap of skin against skin joining the chorus of Baekhyun's moans, cries, _sobs_ of pleasure as feeling, sensation overwhelmed him, both physically and emotionally- Chanyeol's deep, husky groans, grunts, _growls_ , nearly _feral_.

It lacked finesse, lacked even a semblance of skill- both of which only served to prove how far, and how rapidly they'd descended, declined into something just short of madness. Something definitively primal, wholly carnal- where the only thing that mattered, the only thing either of them could even _focus_ on, was their relentless, fast, and sloppy fucking, their mating- where the sole objective was seemingly to get off as quickly as possible.

Baekhyun's agenda wasn't _quite_ the same- but with _communication_ nearly infeasible, who was to say that Chanyeol's was any different?

The Alpha was _far_ from dumb, was far from being unaware of anything regarding his Omega- while their _thoughts_ weren't shared- their feelings, emotions, and senses were synchronized.

Baekhyun purposefully allowing himself to go into heat could only possibly mean _one_ thing- further enforced by how _ripe_ he smelled, fertility at its very peak. He'd went off his suppressants- there was no _possible_ way his scent would have changed the way it had, otherwise.

Somehow, Chanyeol found it incredibly dubious that he'd simply stopped taking them for an impromptu sex-marathon. Chanyeol was perfectly capable of fucking him until he temporarily forgot how to speak, otherwise.

_Still,_ he refused to assume, refused to get his hopes up, without Baekhyun explicitly stating what his intentions were. He'd be positively _crushed_ if he allowed himself to get excited over something that he wanted so, very desperately, only to find that Baekhyun's reasoning wasn't what he'd thought. Wasn't what he'd wanted. While he would _never_ push the issue, Chanyeol couldn't repress his natural, biological urges. His want, as an Alpha, for pups, for kin of his own. Either way, he was a poor liar, and Baekhyun could see right through him even at the best of times.

So while it was there, thrumming just beneath the surface, in the recesses of his mind even in his sex-induced, hormone-driven haze- Baekhyun needed to _say it_ before he allowed himself to be hopeful.

Composed out of a mess of sheer impulse and instinct- while Chanyeol wouldn't _normally_ have asked- there was nothing remotely _normal_ about the situation to begin with.

He _needed_ to know _why._

"Say-" he began roughly, in-between pants, "it," He punctuated the demand with a particularly hard thrust that had the Omega arching beneath him, toes curling as he cried out loudly.

He was barely coherent, could barely remember words, let _alone_ form cohesive sentences. A part of him was irritated with the fact that Chanyeol was attempting to demand _anything._ All that _mattered_ was the feeling of Chanyeol's body. Of his cock stretching him open- knot slowly beginning to swell, signifying that his release had neared.

But still, his Alpha had said something to him. _Not answering_ wasn't even an option.

_Say it._

Normally, even while Baekhyun perhaps, understood his meaning, he'd demand that he elaborate regardless. Demand clarification.

But there was nothing to clarify- the demand, the request, was self explanatory, when he had already been asked it once before.

He gasped out something indecipherable- prompting Chanyeol to slow his movements to a tortuously slow grind- Baekhyun wiggling his own hips and whining out what vaguely resembled the Alpha's name.

"Louder, Baekhyun," He insisted, teeth dragging over the soft skin off his shoulder.

Really, he had _nothing_ to lose- it would be so _easy_ to say the words that Chanyeol wanted to hear. He inhaled wetly, "I- I…" He began, voice quavering, eyes clenching shut as he hung his head.

There was no reason he couldn't. No reason he shouldn't, and yet…

"W-want-" He cut himself off with a sharp cry when Chanyeol began moving again- the smooth, slick glide of his cock inside of him was almost _heavenly-_ but made it ridiculously difficult for him to think. 

It was just _two_ simple words, two words that Chanyeol would never so much as _consider_ thinking any less of him for wanting, for admitting- and he'd get precisely what they both wanted. What he needed. What he'd gone off his suppressants for in the first place.

"B- Bree-"

He couldn't do it. Something that undeniably felt like _shame_ choked him up. It wasn't Chanyeol's intention to humiliate him, yet, Baekhyun felt _ashamed_ \- even in heat, even when he couldn't think straight, saying _it_ went against everything he'd ever stood for.

Furthermore, embarrassment washed over him- embarrassment, over the fact that he was getting so upset, so emotional, over something that shouldn't have been so difficult for him to say aloud to begin with.

The concept, the idea, the _possibility_ , was arousing, woke something deep inside of him. It wasn't a lot for Chanyeol to ask, for him to profess his reasoning.

But he was beginning to second guess himself. Second guess whether or not it had been a wise idea. Whether or not he was even _ready-_ because he clearly wasn't _ready_ to even _say it._

He sniffled pathetically, felt absolutely _ridiculous_ over it even being an issue, before lowering his head in defeat, eyes closed, eyebrows drawn together and jaw clenched, as though pained. It had been _his own_ idea.

Still, he wanted it, couldn't help but want it- because it wasn't for his own gain, it was to give Chanyeol something back, to give him pups, even though he himself _was still_ no good with them.

His inner turmoil read loud and clear- alarming, and Chanyeol reluctantly pulled out of him to urge him onto his back, to urge him to face him. Baekhyun refused to meet his gaze- face flushed, eyes wet, and mouth clamped shut.

" _Baekhyun,"_ Chanyeol murmured, frown tugging at his mouth. The Omega inhaled shakily in response- closing his eyes and turning his head away- pointedly ignoring the Alpha hovering above him, concern visible on his expressive features as he attempted to get his attention.

And now, he was being _difficult_ in addition- not that Chanyeol would ever say that out loud.

Sitting up in-between Baekhyun's spread legs, Chanyeol took him by surprise when he grabbed onto him to pull him up along with him- effectively forcing him to straddle his lap, to latch onto him to prevent himself from falling over. Naturally, their eyes met- and Chanyeol's were nothing short of imploring. Baekhyun resisted the urge to avert his gaze, eyes searching.

Using the momentary distraction to his apparent advantage, Chanyeol wordlessly reached down and shifted beneath him to push his cock back inside of him- the Omega shuddering as he allowed the weight of his own body to sink him down onto it, until he was seated firmly in his lap. The Alpha's hands found, caressed his small waist- one slowly beginning to stroke up and down the length of his side- looking like he _wanted_ to say something, but also didn't.

Uncertainty had never been a good look on Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's hands came up to take his face into both of them, thumbs stroking affectionately over each sharp cheekbone before he _slowly_ leaned in, gasping when the Alpha pulled him in closer, their chests pressed flush together as Baekhyun kissed him. Soft. And slow. And bearing absolutely _no_ resemblance to their desperate fucking just some moments prior. Chanyeol held Baekhyun firmly up against him, tipped his head to the side to deepen the kiss- mouths, lips moving together, their teeth clacking as Chanyeol slipped his tongue inside.

Once the Omega was sighing, gasping softly into it, and shifting uncomfortably in his lap from remaining still for so long, the Alpha urged him to stand up on his knees. He held him in place before he began moving again- slow, _deep_ thrusts.

The angle only served to make his Alpha's cock feel even _bigger_ inside of him, like it was reaching deeper. Bringing back that toe-curling pleasure once more- previous upset seemingly forgotten, or at least, pushed aside. Baekhyun wrapped one arm around the back of his neck, carding his other hand through his Alpha's dark hair. Gradually, the pace quickened once more- one of Chanyeol's hands sliding down to grab his hip to pull him into each thrust as he fucked up into his slick, pliant body.

It lacked the degree of desperation it had taken on before, but the haze of arousal slowly returned full-force- words, effective communication, now a nearly foreign concept.

Baekhyun's whimpers and gasps were muffled against Chanyeol's lips- devolving less into an actual kiss as they just panted, and moaned into each other's mouths. Baekhyun was the first to break it- bowing his head, resting his forehead against his shoulder as he shut his eyes in concentration, noises coming out more clearly, uninhibited. His nails bit into Chanyeol's arms, stomach muscles tensing, cock jerking as his release _finally_ neared.

Really, he should have known better than to honestly believe that Chanyeol would drop it so easily.

The swelling of Chanyeol's knot became more and more apparent each time Chanyeol fucked up into him, pulled him down onto his cock, the Alpha's mouth finding the side of his neck- teeth biting into, _teasing,_ the sensitive skin there, before shifting to the shell of his ear.

"Pull out?" He tried, non-committal, bearing absolutely no intention of _actually_ doing so. He had reason to believe, to doubt, that Baekhyun would even _let_ him.

The Omega abruptly, quickly shaking his head no only further enforced his belief. Chanyeol muffled a groan into his skin as he tensed around him in response.

"Why not?" He continued, carefully, focusing intently on keeping his words clear and concise, even if _concentration_ seemed nearly impossible with how tightly Baekhyun was wrapped around him.

"I…" Baekhyun gasped out, voice trailing off into a pitched whine as Chanyeol's grip tightened on his body, cock pulsing inside of him. "I need-" He hiccuped out a moan, inhaling shakily, "Knot me. _Knot me,"_ He demanded with finality, impatience making itself known.

" _Now,"_ He was almost impressed by how sure, how firm, and _stable_ his voice sounded- he certainly couldn't say he _felt_ any of those things, right then. Perhaps, even, the polar opposite.

That _hopeful_ feeling he had wanted to keep suppressed was quickly creeping up on him once more- alongside the deep-seated satisfaction he derived from hearing the words, hearing his Omega _demand_ that he knot him. With one final thrust, Chanyeol pulled him down onto his cock and held him firmly in place, revelling in the string of moans and whimpers he earned as he continued to swell, grow inside of him, the Omega shuddering, trembling against him.

"Want me to come inside of you, _baby?"_ He pressed with a low growl reverberating through his chest, "Fill you up?"

Baekhyun choked on a moan, raked his nails down his back, clung onto him almost desperately. The term of endearment, the pet-name, was only something Chanyeol ever used when he was getting close, when he knew Baekhyun wouldn't protest it's use, wouldn't feign being bothered by it. It certainly didn't seem _cheesy_ when he was busy getting his brains fucked out. However, the _rest_ was foreign territory for them both. Baekhyun had never _allowed_ him to knot him before.

" _Breed you?"_ He pressed, grinding up into him with a deep groan. "Put my pups inside of you, Baekhyun?"

The reaction was almost instantaneous, nearly explosive in its intensity, the Omega's breath catching before he emitted a sharp cry, clung onto him even tighter as his insides contracted around his cock. His entire body tingled with pleasure, cock jerking inbetween his spread legs, and he _finally_ came, with a loud sob- body spasming, nearly convulsing against him, leaving the Alpha to just hold onto him tightly throughout it. Full-bodied, mentally and physically exhausting, his orgasm shook through him, extended even further with the sensation of his Alpha filling him up inside, with the imagery, the concept of him _breeding him_ imprinted onto his mind.

Chanyeol came with a low, throaty groan, teeth gritting, eyebrows drawing together as his Omega's body effectively milked it out of him. Excessive. Copious. Hormones, body on overdrive- seemingly equally as insistent on impregnating him, on making sure it _took._

When Baekhyun slumped against him, chest heaving, body still trembling through the aftershocks, Chanyeol drew him in closer- easily taking note of the way his head lolled against his shoulder.

He'd passed out, Chanyeol registered dimly, Baekhyun had come so hard that he'd _passed out_. Something that felt a bit like satisfaction, like _pride,_ swelled in his chest- in taking the Omega apart so _effortlessly._ In being the one to put him back together again.

Roughly an hour later found the Omega tucked into his side- head pillowed on his chest, a leg draped over both of his own, an arm thrown over his stomach- a consistent, almost pleasant buzzing beneath his skin. But the heat, the insatiable need, had been tamed- _at least_ for the time being. A momentary reprieve for them _both._

A warm, _soothing_ hand stroked up and down along the length of his spine- the pair quite contentedly remaining in relative silence.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol slipped a hand in-between their bodies to gently brush over the subtle, soft swell of his stomach- just _barely_ repressing a shudder. _Knowing_ was one thing, but seeing, _feeling_ the evidence of Baekhyun _finally_ allowing him to knot him, to seal his cum inside of him, was another thing entirely.

"Baekhyun?" He tried, gently, voice hoarse- the Omega hummed in response, instinctively attempting to push, arch further into his touch.

"What made you… Change your mind?"

Baekhyun made a soft noise of confusion.

"About… About having pups," He elaborated carefully, as though wary of hearing the answer.

Baekhyun shrugged noncommittally, before slowly turning his head to hide his face against his shoulder- betraying his apparent nonchalance. Still, at the very least, he knew better than to attempt lying to him.

" _Baek,"_ He repeated softly, almost chiding- fondness practically audible in his tone.

The Omega sighed in feigned exasperation. "You," He answered simply, honestly, pressing closer into his side. "You did."

"Oh," Chanyeol swallowed dryly, confusion knitting at his eyebrows. "I- Me? But I didn't… I barely even _talked_ about-"

"No, not because of… Anything you said, or did, in particular. Just…" A soft sigh, followed by a few beats of silence, "With you, the idea of… Maybe having pups…" Inexplicably, Baekhyun got choked up with the sentiment- blinking rapidly and inhaling shakily before attempting to continue, determined, "Of… Of starting a f-family-" A deep breath, followed by a frustrated sigh, voice suddenly thick.

Because Baekhyun didn't _do_ domesticity, had always been a free spirit, adamant that he'd never tie himself down- and yet, here he was, committing himself to their relationship, to their _life_ together, in the most literal way.

But he _wanted_ this, he rationalized desperately- and it was purely by his _own_ decision. He sniffled softly. He _wanted this_ \- yet, he'd had not one, but _two_ mental breakdowns in the span of just a few hours, just from _talking_ about it.

"Gods, what's _wrong_ with me?" Baekhyun choked out, offering a wholly unconvincing, self-deprecating chuckle.

Chanyeol went rigid at that, a hard set to his jaw as he reached down to draw his chin up, to force him to meet his eyes- face disapproving.

_"Baekhyun,"_ He began firmly, the Omega resisting the urge to avert his eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"You know that there's nothing wrong with what you are… Right?" He sounded hopeful, imploring, and when Baekhyun didn't offer him a reply, his face fell.

"Being an Omega… Isn't a _flaw_ , Baekhyun. You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

Baekhyun pulled his head away to bury his face into his shoulder once more- Chanyeol being met with silence.

A minute later, "No- I know that there's... That what I _am,_ isn't a _flaw._ Or a defect, or _wrong,_ but… Knowing of something, and _being_ something, are two _very_ different things. I'm… The only one in my pack, in your pack- because it's just… It's not necessary anymore, you know?" A deep breath.

"Being unique sounds good in theory, but, actually being _unique_ , actually being something that puts you on a sort of pedestal of your own… It kind of hurts? I know I probably sound ridiculous right now, that my problems-"

_"Don't_ invalidate your own feelings and problems, Baekhyun. Please. They're just as relevant as anyone else's, and you're allowed to feel the way you do." Chanyeol interrupted, voice quiet, but firm.

"I've never looked at you _any_ differently, have I? Or expected anything from you?"

Baekhyun shook his head no.

"I just… Never wanted to be in a league of my own."

"But… You _aren't_ , Baekhyun," Chanyeol corrected gently.

"Huh?"

"You aren't. You're not in a league, or on a pedesta,l of your own."

"I'm… Not?" Baekhyun responded warily, confusion made apparent.

"This entire time, before you even knew what being an Omega supposedly _meant,_ where have I been?"

"I… With me?"

"I've been with you, right by your side, for the last _fifteen_ years- since before you could even control your shift, and you ran around as a wolf, nine times out of ten."

"You've _never_ been on your own, Baekhyun. By the time you started maturing, you'd already imprinted on me- and from that point onward, we've been a unit. I became part of _you_. So, no, you've never been in your own league. In a different league from your peers, maybe, but _never_ on your own."

"Oh," Baekhyun cleared his throat, raising a hand to rub at his eyes as he paused in thought, contemplative. "Yeah, I guess… That's true." He admitted reluctantly.

"But, I'm still an _Omega,_ Chanyeol. I have my own… Set of traits and behaviours. Needs. If I hadn't been on suppressants until now, I probably would have had several litters already. If I had been part of another pack, it would have been _expected_ of me. Being at the mercy of your own _body,_ having your life dictated by something entirely beyond your control, it's… It feels bad."

"But… But none of those things have ever applied to you, Baekhyun…" Chanyeol sighed softly. "It's 2018. The world, packs, don't _work_ that way anymore. I know you don't know a whole lot about the cities and _laws,_ but, there's been Omega Rights activists for the better part of the last century," He implored, desperation evident in his tone.

"And besides that, Omegas have never really been seen as _objects_. You… Really have no idea how much you impact those around you, do you? What your influence is like- It's really amazing, you know? It's always been like that. Packs with an Omega in their ranks almost _always_ flourish. Always do well- in morale, in standing."

A deep breath, "What I'm getting at is- no one thinks any less of you for being an Omega. No one looks at you and says that you're _different._ You're not defective. This is just the set of genetics you were given, and it's a benefit to those around you."

Chanyeol wet his lips, "Your pack _loves_ you, _my_ pack loves you," And then, voice softened, tone lowered, " _I_ love you. And all I want is for you to be happy. That's the _only_ thing I want from you."

"And if that means… Needing to wait _years_ for pups, that's not an issue." He inhaled shakily, the unsteadiness of his voice betraying how he _truly_ felt, "If… If that means _never_ having pups, then, that's okay, too."

"Have a little faith in me, would you?" Baekhyun input weakly, smile wobbling as he made to lay down on his back, opening his arms, legs in invitation, "Come here."

Cautiously, feeling much too big to be putting all his weight on Baekhyun's smaller, albeit sturdy, frame, he made to climb on top of him. The Omega urged Chanyeol to lay his head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, and he sighed softly in apparent satisfaction with the pressure, the _weight_ of his body pinning him down. Safe. He felt… Safe.

"I do," he began, tentatively, _"I do,"_ He reiterated more firmly. "They're… If they're your pups, if it's… If it's you putting them inside of me, I want it."

"And, not because I feel like I'm obligated, and not because, I just want to please you, but, because... They're a part of _our_ league. I've…" Baekhyun began almost shyly, fingers dancing along the length of his spine.

The telltale signs of arousal pooling low in his stomach, the heat slowly creeping back up on him once more, spreading through his veins, "I think I've… Always wanted them, it's just been a little hard to admit."

"And… It's not because I've suddenly developed maternal instincts, or that I _really_ want my own pups specifically, but… Seeing how you are with them, how _good_ you are with them, how _happy_ you get- I want to give that to you. I want you to experience that unconditional love, to have a family that you're proud of."

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol murmured lowly, almost _reverently,_ lips brushing over his skin. "You don't-"

"Now, let's… Try again. You want to make sure it takes, right?" Baekhyun pulled, urged him upward so that their faces were level, reaching down in-between them both to wrap his fingers around Chanyeol's cock- giving it a few firm strokes before guiding it to press inside of him- lips falling open, eyes fluttering shut as the delicious sensation of _fullness_ returned.

"Breed me, Chanyeol," He demanded, voice breathy, sounding infinitely more certain, more comfortable with the notion, than he had been just a few hours prior. "P-Put your pups inside of me."

Initially, the sloppy, obscene, slick sound of Chanyeol's dick fucking in and out of him had him flushing- his own cum from their previous round seeping, dripping out around his girth, Baekhyun impossibly full of his release, his thick cock, effectively fucking his cum deeper inside of him.

At some point, Baekhyun whimpered, wiggled beneath him in order to turn over and present himself to him once more- properly, this time, traces of his previous release dripping down his thighs as he arched his back, chest pressed against the bed as he stood up on his knees, neck turned to watch over his shoulder as he pushed into him once more- arousal throbbing with the expression of utter _bliss_ written across Chanyeol's face as he fucked him.

Chanyeol came first, this time- pushing his rapidly swelling knot in and out of him until it locked inside of him, his insides clenching down around his length. The sensation of the Alpha filling him up _even further,_ spilling his load into him with there being nowhere left to go but deeper inside, was unprecedented- Eyes rolling, mouth falling open on harsh pants and breathy moans. When Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him, held his hands over his stomach possessively to _feel_ as it swelled, womb so entirely full of his cum, and albeit gently, pressed down, Baekhyun's orgasm hit him like a trainwreck- stronger, yet, than the one he'd had before. Once more, he held him through it as he sobbed through the intensity of his climax, gently laying them both on their sides with his arms wound protectively, comfortingly around him.

Unconsciousness soon found them both- urging them both into a deep sleep- both exhaustion and exertion taking its toll.

The heat didn't return the following morning when they awoke, wrapped up in one another, but they fucked again, anyways.


	2. Soft

Soft. Everything about him was _soft_ \- and not purely metaphorically, either- in fact, Baekhyun had a penchant for mouthiness, for words coated, dripping, _dripping_ heavily with sarcasm. With that said, he wasn't _mean_ \- at least, not _usually_.

But pregnancy had changed things. Had changed things _a lot._ Some, for the better- like how affectionate he'd grown, how hypersensitive he was to touch, to words, to taste, to _everything_. Some, for the worse- such as his lingering irritability and heightened impatience, for sometimes growing so _sensitive_ that Chanyeol couldn't so much as _touch_ him without it hurting, and for the constant aching, the strain exerting his small body. Sometimes, it was almost as though being pregnant had sapped that characterized sassiness right out of him- had left him so entirely, and completely utterly exhausted that he often didn't even want to speak.

At the very least, he hadn't yet surpassed Chanyeol in terms of emotionality. Wasn't prone to sporadic crying fits or bouts of endless tears like many omegas were wont to when pregnant.

Over the weeks, the first months, his sex drive had grown substantially- he'd always been a sexual, _physical_ person, always enjoyed being touched, and touching in return, but it had reached new heights.

Although, perhaps most pertinently… It was his _body_ which had changed the most- changing, adapting, _developing_ to accommodate the new life growing inside of him, and to subsequently nourish that life once it was finally brought to fruition.

When they'd bonded only a year prior, Baekhyun had been slim, had been slight in conjunction with his naturally small stature and unremarkable height. He'd shown muscle definition, had a flat, smooth stomach and chest. A lithe wolf, quick and deceptive.

But of course with the presence of his pregnancy, he'd slowly, _naturally_ , started gaining weight- and it showed in the newfound softness of his body, faint muscle definition seemingly dissipating. First, it went straight to his ass and thighs- made apparent with the way his legs rubbed together whenever he walked, and the roundness, plushness of his ass, with the way his clothing just didn't seem to fit _quite_ right- fabric too restrictive and tight.

And in his face- cheeks growing chubbier, features becoming less pronounced. He hadn't yet begun showing, substantially- but his entire body had become supple, become pliant. _Squishy_ , as Baekhyun had taken to referring to himself- but Chanyeol wouldn't dare say, nor agree with that statement- lest he somehow tip Baekhyun off. Nonetheless, it _was_ true.

Thankfully, it didn't seem to be something that Baekhyun was insecure about- in fact, he was seemingly _happy_ with the apparent change, had come to understand that it was ultimately a testament to how well he was coming along, and the fact that he was in good health.

Chanyeol loved it even more- couldn't seem to keep his hands, his _mouth_ off of him, would argue that _this_ version of Baekhyun was far sexier than the one before- each change a definitive representation of how healthy he was, a show of his fertility, and deeply satisfying his inner, more feral, more _dominant_ side.

Because ultimately, _he'd_ done this to Baekhyun. Baekhyun's _everything_ had changed because of _him_ , because of the first time they'd fucked without any sort of birth control or protection, and the first time Baekhyun had allowed, _demanded_ that he knot him. To fill him up, to breed him- and _breed him_ he had. Inwardly, he preened each time he laid eyes upon his mate- possessing the constant mentality of _I did that._

" _Yeol_ ," Baekhyun called, voice trailing off into a whine, and Chanyeol couldn't seem to get to his side fast enough. He was equally as attentive, as _caring_ as he was proud, as he was _pleased_. A stark contrast to the darker, more lascivious, more _obscene_ thoughts and desires in the recesses of his mind. His dormant nature.

In his own defense, Baekhyun wasn't much better- the primary differentiating factor between them only being that Baekhyun was a _lot_ less averse to showing it. He had no qualms with voicing his wants, his more carnal needs- but Chanyeol felt a sort of internalized, moral obligation to avoid projecting himself onto him. To avoid influencing his decisions, lest he feel obligated to entertain his desires in an effort to please him.

"Hurts," He mumbled pitifully, turning his face back into his pillow- and Chanyeol's eyebrows drew together in concern. The fact that he _hurt_ wasn't anything alarming in itself, but Baekhyun was generally pretty straightforward- asking, or sometimes, _demanding_ that he massage his back, or his hips- rub his shoulders, or his feet. Not that Chanyeol was ever _opposed_ to being granted the opportunity, the green light, to touch him.

"I'm sorry-" He began, voice laced with sincerity- "What should I do?" He tried carefully, listening closely for his reply.

What he received in response was…

Something entirely indecipherable- voice quiet, and muffled into his pillow in addition. Chanyeol frowned.

"...What?" Chanyeol questioned, eloquently.

He winced visibly when he detected the almost instantaneous shift in mood- discomfort morphing into something more along the lines of irritation and displeasure, both of which were almost _certainly_ directed towards him. Chanyeol didn't choose to linger on the fact that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't understand what he'd said.

With a put-upon sigh, Baekhyun repeated himself- voice slightly louder, but no less clear because of it, face and mouth still obscured.

Chanyeol answered him with silence, confusion evident in the knit between his brows.

The irritation became more prominent. Chanyeol released a long-suffering sigh- he was being _slightly_ unreasonable, but Chanyeol could rationalize that Baekhyun was in a perpetual state of equal parts exhaustion and discomfort. He understood that pregnancy was taxing- he couldn't really fault him for that.

"I… Your voice is muffled, I don't know what you're saying, Baby," He confessed, grimacing when Baekhyun's shoulders tensed and he slowly turned his head to the side.

"I _said,"_ He began, voice almost dangerously low, "My _chest_ fucking _hurts_."

Something akin to alarm overwrote Chanyeol's features and clung to the air- assuming the worst.

"Oh… Oh. Oh no, umm… Are you… Are you catching a cold? Getting sick?" He was at the head of the bed in a mere fraction of a second, reaching out to lay his palm against Baekhyun's forehead, expression worried. A little warm, but nothing substantial.

Baekhyun pressed into the touch with a sigh, eyelids fluttering shut for a few moments but frowning heavily when Chanyeol's panic set in. It wasn't unusual for him to worry, nor to assume the worst- he was always like that, with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was perfectly adept in taking care of himself- had proven so, on countless occasions- was a wolf, just like Chanyeol was, and entirely capable of fending for himself by extension. He was the polar opposite of _weak_ , and yet… Chanyeol couldn't _help_ but worry. Couldn't _help_ but be concerned. Baekhyun was small, was more susceptible to ailments and injury, was several years younger than him, and was irrefutably the most important thing in Chanyeol's _entire_ world.

Just as he had been since Chanyeol had first met him when they were much, much younger- each originating from neighboring, allied packs- and had repeatedly ran off on his own just to see him. He was never hard to find- wherever Baekhyun was, they were sure to find a small timber wolf wound around him or beneath him- Baekhyun oftentimes fast asleep with his face buried in his fur and his small hands curled into it.

That had begun _long_ before Chanyeol discovered that Baekhyun was an Omega, or what exactly the relevance of that _was_ \- all he'd ever known was that he always had smelled _really_ nice, and clean, and had a really nice smile that made his tummy feel all fluttery, and looked like a puppy, even in his flesh form. It had continued through their pre-teen and eventually teenage years- where Chanyeol had to sneak away at night after completing his pack duties and obligations for the day, because he _needed_ to see his Baekhyun. Because it had inevitably reached a point where being away from him for too long physically _hurt._

The pack had accepted Chanyeol rather effortlessly, especially after coming to the realization that Baekhyun had imprinted on him- had formed a bond with him long before they were mature enough to even become mates. _That_ was something irrefutable- Omegas couldn't imprint upon anyone other than what lycans equated to soulmates. Chanyeol's unwavering, timeless devotion to him had only endeared him to them further.

Admittedly, and within reason, _both_ packs had done their damnedest to keep the pair away from eachother when Baekhyun had his first heat. He hadn't been old, nor mature enough to have pups- was still growing, was still scarcely more than a child, with Omegas generally developing later than other wolves in conjunction with their substantially longer lifespan and extensive phase of fertility.

But the pack healers hadn't anticipated the sheer _intensity_ of it- where no amount of medicines or tonics seemed to be able to even _help_ alleviate the pain. Albeit, they didn't exactly have much of a frame of reference- Baekhyun was the first Omega to be born into the pack, and as such, their knowledge was limited.

Baekhyun had been delirious, had been inconsolable at the time- and Chanyeol, some miles away, had been frantic, and in a degree of pain in his own right- because he could _feel_ that Baekhyun was hurting, was _upset_ , even at such a distance.

Not only was their precious Baekhyun suffering, but as was the rest of the pack- yet another unanticipated side-effect of the heat- that Baekhyun's pheromones would be so entirely out of control that everyone in the vicinity could feel a fraction of the pain he had felt. It soon became abundantly clear that keeping Chanyeol away from him was both an unwise, and highly ineffective tactic, and his own parents were both permitting and calling upon the other wolf in no time at all. They could only hope for the best, could only hope that an unwanted pregnancy would be avoided.

It quickly was made apparent that they'd worried for naught- that the pair of them were bonded, and as such, even Chanyeol's canid counterpart instinctively wanted what was best for Baekhyun.

He'd smelt _divine,_ but his well-being easily overwrote that- ultimately, they hadn't even done _anything_ sexual. Instead, Chanyeol had simply _held_ him, wrapped him up in his own too-long, gangly limbs. And, somehow, that had been enough. Chanyeol's mere presence and just the sensation of skin against skin.

It was all a testament to just how much he cared, just how much he worried about him.

That fact just happened to amplify tenfold with the fact that he was now carrying his- _their_ pups inside of him.

Baekhyun mutely shook his head no.

"Is it… Heartburn? Do you need water or some-"

" _No,"_ He croaked weakly, before slowly, and with a visible wince, moving to roll onto his back as he laid his hands over his stomach. He released a pained hiss through his teeth.

"I don't… Understand," Chanyeol confessed, frowning deeply as he reached out to lay a hand down on his chest-

Which he abruptly drew away, as though _burned,_ eyes widened, when Baekhyun released a _loud,_ pained sound high in his throat- eyebrows furrowing, and his jaw clenched.

"My _chest_ hurts," He reiterated thinly for emphasis.

_Oh._

His _chest._

Confusion morphed into something more indecipherable- a light flush dusting over his cheeks.

Gently, _carefully,_ Chanyeol lifted the hem of Baekhyun's shirt- heart twinging at the small whimper he elicited by doing so. Once the article was off, it seemed to offer Baekhyun at least a small degree of relief. Warm hands started at his hip-bones, gently massaging before sliding up to his waist, rubbing over the tiny rise of his stomach, and stopped at his ribcage- eyes finding Baekhyun's for all of five seconds before they dropped back down to his body.

He swallowed dryly, nervously, eyes roving over his form with fascination- the bare expanse of smooth, sunkissed skin, before _finally_ falling upon his chest.

And it was subtle- if Baekhyun hadn't mentioned it, Chanyeol probably would have taken significantly longer, perhaps even weeks, when it became more prominent, to make the discovery on his own. Even so, the change was _definitive._

Chanyeol wasn't afraid to admit that he knew very _little_ about omegas, Baekhyun hadn't exactly come with a _manual_ \- but he made up for his ignorance with his eagerness to learn. His desire to please.

And the soft, gentle swell of his chest was something he'd never have even _imagined._ If Baekhyun's discomfort hadn't been apparent, he _knew_ he likely could have knotted and came in his pants like a horny teenager almost instantaneously.

It wasn't the same degree of softness that made up the rest of his body- wasn't a simple sign of the slight weight gain. When Chanyeol met Baekhyun's gaze once more, the Omega worried at his lower lip- expression mostly indecipherable, with a small amount of what could only be identified as apprehensiveness.

Carefully, with their gazes locked, Chanyeol inched his hands up a little further, thumbs stroking over the bottom of each swell, watching carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort, and proceeding when he was simply met with Baekhyun's eyelids fluttering shut. The Omega's breath hitched audibly in his throat when Chanyeol's large, _warm_ hands came to envelop either entirely- something akin to a relieved sigh escaping him as the discomfort abated.

 

He didn't dare apply any pressure, didn't dare squeeze- tenderly caressing each side of his soft chest, fitting easily into each palm. Chewing at his bottom lip, "Baekhyun?"

The Omega made a soft sound of inquiry.

"Does this… Does this make it feel better?" The question sounded odd, almost comical- _surreal_ , in his own ears, but he was hopeful nonetheless. Any sort of reprieve was ultimately a reprieve, no matter how little or seemingly insignificant. Getting to touch them would just be a small, beneficial side-effect.

Baekhyun hummed softly in consideration, offering him a minute nod, a smile pulling at his small mouth a few seconds afterwards.

"Your hands are so _warm,"_ Baekhyun trailed off into a groan, arching into his touch, head lolling back- tentatively raising his own hands to wrap them around his wrists- effectively holding them in place. Chanyeol didn't exactly _want_ to move his hands, either way. When Baekhyun relaxed back into the bedsheets, Chanyeol met his gaze once more, head cocking to the side when he found him regarding him with one long, indecipherable look- judging, considering, eyes soft, the Omega sending him one slow, sweeping glance.

"Come here," Baekhyun breathed out, and Chanyeol felt his pulse skyrocket when he reached down to push his shorts down- bending his knees to plant his feet on the mattress as he arched his hips to remove them entirely, kicking them off with a satisfied sigh.

He wet his lips, "I want you to fuck me." He demanded plainly, no flirtatiousness or softness to his intonation.

"... _What?"_ Chanyeol offered numbly in response, eyes widened and confusion knitting at his brows.

"I want you to fuck me," He repeated once more, spreading his legs in what could only be invitation for him to fit himself between them.

Chanyeol hesitated.

Hesitated, until he was able to pull himself together again- blinking heavily and shaking his head as though to clear it, before shifting to strip down with a put-upon sigh. He wasn't _opposed,_ but the request, the _demand_ had been so abrupt- when just moments before, he'd needed Chanyeol's hands on him in order for the discomfort of his developing chest to abate. Still, he could rationalize that it was like a switch, now, for Baekhyun- the difference between wanting, _needing_ Chanyeol's cock inside of him and seemingly regarding him with no interest at all.

After fitting himself between his soft thighs, he leaned down to press his lips against his skin, mouthing at his throat, attempting to take a slower, more sensual approach in an effort to at least get him hot and bothered, to make him _wet_ , pliant, before taking him, before fucking him into the mattress. Chanyeol's arousal permeated the air, filled Baekhyun's nostrils, clouded his head and muddled his thoughts, though Baekhyun wasn't anywhere near as turned on as his Alpha. Not yet.

But Baekhyun's impatience quickly made itself known- had him reaching down to give Chanyeol's cock a few quick, haphazard strokes before he was guiding his length, wiggling downwards to press the crown of it inside of him. His head fell back with a sigh of relief as his Alpha sank into him inch by tantalizing inch- teeth finding his bottom lip as his eyelids fluttered shut.

Chanyeol released a sound somewhere between a whine and a growl, eyelids closing and movements halting as he made to gather his bearings- when Baekhyun smelled like this; musky, slightly sweet, and _ripe._ Felt like this, hot, _hot,_ and impossibly slick, hormones on overdrive and proving to make him equally as receptive as he was when he went into heat, just without the same level of desperation and discomfort. It never took him to long to knot him, release always within sight and quick to approach.

"You're so _tight,"_ Chanyeol rasped, breathing him in with a shudder, nose buried against his hot, sweaty skin.

Baekhyun just answered him with a low moan, wrapping his legs around his hips and clawing at his arms when he began fucking him properly- hard, _deep_ thrusts punctuating each movement, the drag of his thick, hot cock inside of him. He built up a steady pace, speed gradually, but substantially increasing as the seconds, minutes passed- deep, husky moans reverberating through Chanyeol's broad chest, vibrating through Baekhyun's bones, shaking through to his core.

Nails raked down his back- sensation sharp, but pain dampened in the heat of the moment. Dulled, when every ounce of his being was honed in solely on the sensation of his omega wrapped around him, the feeling of his tight hole squeezing at the girth of his cock, muscles tense- an involuntary, in vain attempt to hold him in place as his orgasm built.

Moans, whimpers, and grunts. The harsh slapping of skin against skin. The lewd, wet sound of Chanyeol's cock pressing, sliding in and out of his ass as Baekhyun's slick leaked out of him, copious, excessive with the sheer intensity of his arousal, coating Chanyeol's groin, dripping down his balls as they slapped against his skin, and soaking into the bed-sheets.

His knot had been swollen before he'd even started fucking him- but when the beginnings of his impending orgasm finally overtook him, no longer willing to be suppressed, in combination with how tightly Baekhyun was squeezing, clenching down around him, he was no longer able to pull out after one, two, three thrusts. Forcing his rapidly swelling knot into his ass one last time, punctuated by a sharp keen from the Omega beneath him, and a muffled groan of his own, Baekhyun's legs tightened around his hips- inner muscles coaxing, milking his climax out of him. Preventing him from moving.

Sharp teeth sank into the junction of Chanyeol's neck and shoulder- Baekhyun reaching out for Chanyeol's hands to guide them back down to his chest, smaller palms overlapping his own, urging him to _squeeze_ the give of the soft flesh as he clamped down around his pulsating cock. His grip tightened as he came, finally spilling into him, filling him, marking him up from the inside, a deep groan shaking through him, cock jerking, pulsing inside of him.

Baekhyun came from the sensation of Chanyeol filling him up inside, muscles, body spasming almost violently beneath him as a sharp, pitched keen rose up from high in his throat, eyes clenched shut, lips parted on a silent moan of his name and head thrown back in utter bliss, clinging to him in a desperate attempt to ground himself. With how tightly his Omega was squeezing his knot, Chanyeol wasn't faring much better, but he held him through it, jaw clenched- stroking his hair, brushing his lips over his nose, cheeks.

Later, when they were tangled together as they both came down from their respective highs, Chanyeol's face nestled into his neck and Baekhyun's fingers stroking his hair, he hummed softly in consideration once more.

"So," He began, slowly, and Chanyeol's eyes snapped open- anticipating some sort of smartass remark, or _something_ to embarrass him, as Baekhyun was wont to providing. At the very least, it was only ever just between the two of them- Baekhyun didn't make a habit of embarrassing Chanyeol in public, knew his pride could take it, but that his heart was soft, and his feelings were easily hurt.

"Tits, Huh?" He tried, rhetorically, smirking when Chanyeol promptly choked on his own saliva and subsequently burst into a harsh coughing fit. Chanyeol knew very well that he wasn't simply referring to the recent growth of his chest, and Baekhyun wasn't trying to play it off as such either. He felt the need to expand further, regardless.

"You got hard pretty much the _moment_ I let you touch them, and you came when I did it again. There's no disputing it- in case you were considering protesting," A thoughtful pause, "I mean, _everyone_ likes boobs, and I never had much of an ass- so it isn't anything to be ashamed of."

Chanyeol waited for the inevitable _'but_ '

"How big do you think they're going to get? I bet you'd _love_ it if I let you fuck them." Baekhyun sighed softly, nails scratching at his scalp. "Or cum all over them, but that's just a passing thought," He began, knowingly, "Don't mind me. Pregnancy brain." Cheeky.

He would have preferred said inevitable 'but,' over the imagery, muffling a groan into his neck as his cock jerked inside of him.

And then, some seconds later, "That's… How you _always_ think, Baekhyun," He stated pointedly, pout audible, "And that isn't what pregnancy brain means."

"What, are you some sort of expert?" Baekhyun teased.

"I've been… Researching. So I can know more about what's... Going on with your body and stuff."

"Oh," Baekhyun began, seemingly taken aback by the revelation, "Well, then. That makes _one_ of us. I don't."

"Well, nothing beyond the fact that _I… Always_ want you inside of me, now," a brief pause. "Not that that's really much of a change, though..."

Chanyeol sent him a short, almost disdainful glance, affronted- Halfway between the one that told him _'you're insufferable,'_ and the one that screamed ' _i want to devour you.'_

"Oh, and that, I'm so oversensitive that I can make myself cum without even touching my dick. That's pretty neat."

"Go to sleep," Chanyeol urged weakly.

Either way, he couldn't _really_ say he minded- but it was only rational, was _inevitable_ that he had come to draw the conclusion that the primary reason he continuously, routinely found himself with a lapful of Omega; Baekhyun's back pressed solidly against Chanyeol's warm chest, head lolled back against one shoulder, thighs spread obscenely wide to straddle him, with Chanyeol's hands up the front of his shirt- was because he wanted a tangible excuse to have the Alpha touch him without him needing to ask for it directly. The alternative, of course, was that his chest indeed hurt- but with each passing moon, Chanyeol had come to deem it highly unlikely.

He'd argue that Baekhyun didn't really _need_ an excuse for Chanyeol to touch him, didn't really need to ask, but ultimately remained unbothered by the prospect. The opportunity was presented to him- and therefore, he had no qualms with claiming it, regardless of necessity.

And while it was certainly _intimate,_ it wasn't inherently sexual, either.

It was moreso a source of physical closeness- of skin to skin contact and shared body heat. It was only natural for some arousal to stem from it, on either side, but Baekhyun's lack of energy meant that sex was put off, avoided more often than not- most certainly, if it meant that Baekhyun had to do all the work. Had to exert much effort at all.

Chanyeol's haphazard theory was disproven through further research- He was grateful that Baekhyun's pack was equally as civilized and advanced as his own- up to par with modern society, but without the clutter and noise that the packs residing in large, fast moving cities had to experience on a day to day basis. He wasn't envious of them.

Ultimately it meant that there were plenty of resources and materials at his disposal- allowing Chanyeol to drag his fingers across the spines of textbooks from their small library, eyes roving over bold black lettering, everything arranged neatly in alphabetical order- the stack of books beside him steadily growing. He was dedicating a solid day to simply researching and taking notes about pregnancy.

Thankfully, the past three months had gone by with only some very minor setbacks, most of it stemming from Baekhyun's inevitable and growing discomfort. Somewhat foreign aches and pains in places he didn't even _know_ he could _hurt._

A lot of information required Chanyeol to piece it together on his own- there was a distinct lack of _anything_ substantial regarding male pregnancy, alongside male Omegas as a whole.

But ultimately, he was successful in his painstakingly time-consuming endeavour.

"It should stop hurting so much in the next month or so," he murmured quietly, mouth next to Baekhyun's ear, whose head was resting on his shoulder. The Omega simply hummed in response.

"Based on what I read-"

" _Nerd,"_ Baekhyun input in a whisper, amusement evident in his tone even then. Seconds later, he added in, a little more quietly, " _My nerd."_ And Chanyeol swore his heart could have melted straight out of his chest right then.

The soft moments like this were few and far inbetween, but were ultimately made all the more valuable because of it. To Chanyeol's delight, while Baekhyun still hadn't become overly emotional or easily upset, more and more of his undeniably _sweet_ nature was slipping through the cracks. Chanyeol made sure not to point it out. The snarkiness, sassiness, and impatience still made itself known.

"Based on what I read, I'm a little surprised that I'm able to touch you at all- does this… Really not hurt?"

Baekhyun hummed in consideration, "If you squeeze, it does- but otherwise, with the support, and how warm your hands are, it really does help."

"What does it… What does it feel like?" Chanyeol tried gently, thumbs stroking soothingly over the top of each breast. To Baekhyun's apparent displeasure, they really hadn't increased much in size at all- prompting him to be slightly bitter about the fact that it hurt so badly without there being any discernible turnout or benefit

"Uh… Kinda… Tender? Throbs a bit, sometimes…" Baekhyun trailed off, a relieved sigh escaping him, almost subconsciously arching into his touch. "I like it when you're so attentive."

"I'm _always_ attentive," Chanyeol corrected, mildly chiding.

"...Yeah, but it feels… Like it really means something else, when I'm like this."

"Something else?"

"Like… All you want to do is keep me safe, and make me happy," He sighed softly.

"I'm just… Hyper-aware of everything, that's all," Baekhyun attempted to shrug it off, nonchalant, but Chanyeol knew how difficult it was for him to open up, for him to say what he was _really_ feeling- to leave himself vulnerable. Chanyeol could argue that, between just the two of them, he himself did more than enough _opening up_. Before he could get the chance to feel like he'd said too much, the Alpha was turning his head to nose at his neck, lips brushing over the skin- a viable distraction.

He took Baekhyun's distinct lack of protest as permission, as incentive to continue- because Baekhyun not shrugging off his advances, not being overwhelmed by the seemingly perpetual soreness and exhaustion which plagued him, almost certainly meant that he wanted sex- _wanted_ to be fucked, but didn't want to ask for it. To voice the want, the desire, or the carnal need.

It was odd- constantly being able to scent the slightest hint of his arousal, to _know_ with absolute certainty when he was turned on- with the Omega otherwise displaying no interest, nor desire to be touched. To have Chanyeol on top of him, beneath him. To have Chanyeol _inside_ of him. It had become something of a guessing game- still, the Alpha couldn't complain. Sex wasn't an obligation purely because they were _mated,_ but the confusion was inevitable.

Ultimately, his priority laid with the Omega carrying his- _their_ pups inside of him. Baekhyun had given him _everything,_ and it was his responsibility to do the same. Or, _at least,_ offer him everything he _could._ He knew that it would never equate to what Baekhyun was giving him, never compare to the sacrifice he'd made.

Making Baekhyun feel _good_ was just a small fraction of that resolve.

His hands remained in place, _gently_ kneading at his chest as he began sucking marks to the surface of his skin. Deeper and deeper reds that would bloom beautifully into an array of pinks and purples- teeth, and tongue, teasing. He took delight in every soft moan, every whimper he elicited- Baekhyun's neck had always been particularly sensitive, and with the pregnancy, that same sensitivity had only proven to increase. Chanyeol _loved_ it. Loved marking him up, inside and out- a sort of deep, feral need to assert himself, to show that Baekhyun was _his,_ and that he was Baekhyun's, in turn. It wasn't that anyone tried to challenge him, no one would _dare,_ not with Baekhyun included, but it was moreso the knowledge that it was in place. A clear representation to _anyone_ that saw him.

Granted, the Omega had a definite oral fixation of his own- _loved_ having things inside of his mouth, or between his teeth- in addition to him being _mildly_ possessive over his Alpha in turn, and feeling the need to assert _his own_ dominance- in showing not only others that Chanyeol was his, but also Chanyeol himself who he _really_ belonged to. It was nothing short of endearing, despite being inherently sexual in nature.

As a rule, Chanyeol generally ended up appearing a little worse for wear, and fell victim to incessant, but light-hearted jokes and jibes about how it looked like he'd been mauled- from his friends, and his packmates.

But Chanyeol wasn't afraid to admit that he wore them with pride.

When Baekhyun started squirming on top of him- an in vain attempt at gaining _some_ sort of friction- and the scent of his arousal, the musky, sweet scent of his slick- was heavy in his nostrils, he tried applying more pressure with his hands, tried _gently_ squeezing his chest, delighted to hear a sharp keen escaping the Omega in his lap, as he arched into his touch once more. He slid his hands downwards to thumb over each nipple, muffling a groan of his own, cock throbbing beneath the barrier of fabric and the weight of the Omega's body, when Baekhyun gasped out his name, barely audible, but definitive.

Again, when Chanyeol took each nipple between each thumb and forefinger, touches light, careful, gauging for any sort of sign that he was causing his Omega discomfort. He received none- only being met with Baekhyun panting for breath, eyes shut in concentration, eyebrows drawn together, and spit slick lips parted on little, intermittent, gasps and moans. Rolling both nipples between his fingers- pulling, _pinching,_ and then releasing them in favor of groping each breast- palms pushing them upward, large hands completely encompassing either of them.

He could feel, rather than see that Baekhyun's slick had most certainly soaked through the front of his sweatpants, his own dick straining against the fabric, nestled snugly in-between his asscheeks. It wasn't often that Baekhyun went quiet, but the Omega's extended silence, and how strongly the scent of his arousal hung in the air, told him that he was doing _something_ right, that Baekhyun felt so good, that he couldn't, wouldn't even talk.

"These are going to be filling up with milk, soon," He commented almost idly, sounding far more composed than he actually was. He kissed the shell of Baekhyun's ear, breathed him in. Baekhyun inhaled shakily, but didn't offer him a discernible response. Didn't _have_ a response to give.

"It will be gradual, but… They're going to get bigger," A punctuated pause. "That's what you wanted, right?"

" _Chanyeol,"_ Baekhyun gasped out sharply. A warning. A warning for what?

"If you don't milk them everyday-"

"Oh my _god,"_ Baekhyun began, almost disbelieving, his voice growing higher in pitch "Fuck, _fuck."_ Each sound, every word uttered in that deep, _husky_ voice- the voice that Baekhyun had come to associate with sex, with Chanyeol wanting to fuck him- sent another sharp surge of white-hot pleasure straight to his groin. Arousal coiling tighter and _tighter,_ tightening further with the feeling of the Alpha's words reverberating through his chest. Dimly he registered, with mild incredulity, that was about to cum. About to cum _already_ \- and Chanyeol hadn't so much as _touched_ his dick, hadn't even offered him a semblance of friction or contact beyond where his hands were occupied in touching, squeezing at his chest.  
  
It would have been demoralizing, in any other scenario. If it hadn't felt so fucking _good_. If it had been any Alpha other than the one he'd been reduced to a puddle of carnal need _, of want_ , in the lap of. Any Alpha other than _Chanyeol-_ because in the back of his mind, he _always_ knew that they were equals. That would _never_ change, no matter how pliant and docile he turned, no matter that he wasn't taking control like he normally would.

If anything… It was almost _nice_ , to be able to let go. To allow himself to submit. In succession, he registered that Chanyeol hadn't opted to take things any further, that all of his attentions we're focused _solely_ on the Omega in his lap.

"If you _don't_ , then they're going to swell up, going to get…" A minute pause, as he hummed in consideration, offering them a gentle, punctuated squeeze- grip tightening and untightening intermittently, "Engorged, with milk." Had Baekhyun not been on the verge of release, and he would have found it almost _comical_ that the Alpha was trying to give him an informational on lactation while he was massaging, was fucking _playing_ with his tits.

Since when had Chanyeol become even _remotely_ adept in talking dirty? Was this even considered talking dirty? Something just about anyone could find in a pamphlet or textbook on pregnancy?

But, perhaps more importantly- _why was it working?_

"You're going to be even more exhausted, in these coming months," Perhaps, a momentary reprieve? "When your stomach starts swelling up more with our pups. They're going to grow quickly, inside of you, and you probably won't have the energy to do it on your own."

Baekhyun had a sinking feeling that he knew _precisely_ where Chanyeol was taking this- his insides throbbing almost painfully with arousal, with the _need_ to be filled. Taken.

"But… You'll have me to help you." _Help_ him.Baekhyun choked on a moan- throwing his head back with a soundless cry as his balls tightened and his back arched- grinding down against Chanyeol's clothed cock while simultaneously pressing into his touch, hands rubbing at his petite breasts, fingers circling his small nipples in slow, tantalizing circles.

" _Chanyeol_ ," He managed with a sharp gasp, wet eyes crying silent tears from the sheer overstimulation- both mentally, and physically.

"I'll milk you, baby," he nosed at the spot just beneath his ear, teeth sinking into his neck in the barest mimicry of a claim.

And then, in a soft whisper, a croon, the words setting every single nerve-ending in his body alight, "I'll drink from you. Feed from you until there's nothing left. Take such good care of you."

His breath hitched audibly, heaving chest stuttering, nails biting into Chanyeol's forearms, ass clenching almost painfully around nothing as a copious amount of slick gushed out of him- impossibly wet, and completely intoxicating. Heady, and slightly sweet. His cock throbbed beneath the confines of his gym-shorts, toes curling and knees drawing inwards, thighs attempting to close as if to protect him from the sudden onslaught of pleasure, the overwhelming sensation flaring up low in his stomach.

And finally, the rapidly building pressure inside of him let loose- He cried out loudly, _sharply,_ and uninhibited, his unadulterated ecstasy ringing clearly throughout their cabin. His body jerked, spasmed, _convulsed_ with it's sheer intensity- orgasm hitting him like a freight train as he came, semen wetting the fabric and contributing to the mess of slick inside of his shorts.

Chanyeol held him through it- equal parts disbelieving as the more primal part of him was deeply satisfied. The scent of his release hung thickly in the air, and Chanyeol allowed himself- arms wound tightly around the Omega, holding him firmly in place- a few seconds to register the fact that he'd made his Omega, his _Baekhyun_ cum with just his words, and his hands fondling, _playing_ with his soft chest. Quickly. _Effortlessly._

As it dissolved into faint shuddering and even softer whimpers, faint, intermittent sniffles, Chanyeol carefully made to turn the Omega around in his lap- cradling him against his chest, hand stroking his hair, opposite arm wound tightly around his waist. He hushed him gently, a smile ghosting his lips when Baekhyun quieted- only to belatedly realize that he'd passed out on top of him.

Really, Chanyeol would have been more than satisfied to have just peeled them out of their clothing right then and to have taken care of the mess upon awakening, but Baekhyun detested going to sleep unclean, and Chanyeol rationalized that Baekhyun deserved at least that. He carefully extracted both himself and the Omega from the sofa with a grimace, pants sticking to his skin uncomfortably- fabric completely soaked through from the excessive amount of slick, and _warm,_ and so, _so_ _wet_ that it left him feeling _almost_ as though he'd pissed himself.

Momentarily, he set Baekhyun down on the bathroom countertop, eyelids fluttering shut at the soft keen that the Omega emitted when he detangled himself from him.

Ensuring that the water was hot, but not _too hot_ so as to significantly raise the Omega's body temperature beyond a safe degree for both himself and their pups, he ran a bath for them both- using Baekhyun's body-wash sparingly in order to produce a thick lather atop the water's surface- the scent of something vaguely floral, but subtle, permeating the air.

Baekhyun didn't offer much help in undressing himself when Chanyeol made to pull, _peel_ his clothing off of him- eyes continuously drooping shut, just _barely_ on the verge of consciousness. It always took a lot, for Baekhyun to get like this- required him to completely let go, which he had, beneath Chanyeol's careful, reverent, and wandering hands.

He opted to make haste, when Baekhyun listed forward into his chest- a soft noise escaping the Omega as he brought his arms up to wrap them loosely around Chanyeol's waist. Shimmying, shrugging out of his own clothing with something of a relieved sigh before reaching out to hoist him up against his broader form.

A low groan reverberated through his chest when he lowered them both into the hot water- the sound stifled with the tap still running- the bath filling and slowly but surely surrounding, submerging their twined bodies. After he reached out to turn off the running water some minutes later, he settled against the back of the tub with a relieved sigh, sinking down a little further, while Baekhyun's head remained on his shoulder.

He set out to carefully, but thoroughly wash the Omega seated in his lap of any remaining traces of dried slick or cum on his skin, a soft smile ghosting his lips when Baekhyun hummed- pleased.

It was soon made apparent that Baekhyun's silence wasn't owed _purely_ to exhaustion, when he nestled in closer, throwing his arms over Chanyeol's shoulders.

Rather, it had seemingly been intentional.

"Chanyeol," He mumbled quietly, voice slightly muffled. Chanyeol simply hummed in acknowledgment.

"Earlier, the… What you said…" Baekhyun made pause, slowly drawing himself up so that they were face to face. His expression was indecipherable, pheromones an elaborate compound of multiple, conflicting, feelings and emotions.

He swallowed dryly before continuing, "Did you… Mean all of that?" Baekhyun pulled his lower lip between his teeth, droopy eyes momentarily averting, "Were you being serious?"

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, expression considering. Contemplative. Had he? Had he meant it? He couldn't exactly leave it up to interpretation, now that Baekhyun had asked him directly, specifically.

It had been _mostly_ light-hearted, something said in the heat of the moment, when he'd had a lapful of aroused Omega roughly fifteen minutes prior.

 _Well,_ he reasoned internally, _he hadn't not meant it._

Chanyeol nodded his head, eyes gauging his expression. Demeanor. "Yeah," He breathed out on a sigh, wetting his lips, "I meant it."

Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered shut, bowing his head with a shaky breath.

"You're… A bit of a freak," He began, shaking his head in apparent disbelief- and the words, perhaps, would have at least fractionally wounded him, had Baekhyun not chosen that _second_ to reach down between them to curl his hand around his cock- his erection hadn't yet waned, but nor had the scent of the Omega's potent arousal.

Wide, curious eyes watched as the Omega made to stand up on his knees- shuffling a little closer and reaching down again to position his cock, before slowly sinking down onto it- eyelids fluttering shut from both oversensitivity, and the sensation of his Alpha's cock filling him. " _My_ freak," He breathed out shakily.

A low, deep groan reverberated through his chest- jaw clenching with the overwhelming feeling of his Omega's tight hole wrapped around his cock. Baekhyun braced his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders- a frown pulling at his mouth when the Alpha instinctively put his hands on his wide hips to brace him, to hold him in place. He gave a firm shake of his head _no,_ opting to remain silent when the Alpha regarded him with wide, questioning eyes- confusion pulling at his brow.

When he slowly, _slowly_ rose up onto his spread knees, and then lowered himself back down onto his Alpha's lap, the action spoke for itself.

Aided by the water surrounding them both, the weightlessness of his submerged lower body allowed him to easily, almost _effortlessly_ set the pace as he rode him- each movement punctuated by the gentle splashing, swaying of the hot water. Accompanied by low, uneven breaths, gasps for air- quiet, barely audible moans and sighs as their bodies moved together, Chanyeol meeting him each time he sank back down again.

As his Alpha's knot began swelling rapidly, climax nearing, he fucked himself back onto his cock a handful of times before it grew too large for him to continue, too large for Chanyeol to pull out, sinking down onto him one final time before it slipped past his rim- the distinct sensation of _fullness_ growing and growing, with each breath. With each passing second. Locking them together, effectively sealing his cum inside of him, as Chanyeol's cock pulsed, the intermittent spasming of the Omega's inner-walls coaxing, _milking_ his orgasm out of him, his face pressed, buried into the crook of his Omega's neck- Chanyeol's deep, _deep_ groans seemingly reverberating throughout Baekhyun's entire body, accompanied by his own soft, barely audible moans and minute whimpers.

They came together naturally, Chanyeol's arms winding around Baekhyun's waist, while Backhyun's fingers threaded through his dark hair- their foreheads meeting, eyes closing, simply breathing each other in.

When Baekhyun tilted his head and leaned in a little further, Chanyeol instinctively met him halfway- their lips meeting, mouths moving together, kiss soft, slow, and _deep,_ reminiscent of the pace Baekhyun had set in riding him just moments prior.

"I love you," Chanyeol mumbled into the kiss, heart fluttering in his chest when Baekhyun slid a palm down to where the steady thump, _thumping_ of his heart could be felt, a small smile twitching at the Omega's mouth. Barely stifled.

"I know," Baekhyun replied, humming softly, pleased- breaking the kiss to duck down, face pressing into his Alpha's neck, arms draping over his shoulders, hands clasping behind his nape.

And then again, a few seconds later, voice a touch quieter, a touch softer, "I love you too." A careful admission, but one full of heart, nonetheless.  
 

* * *

  
Humidity clung to the air- the smell of rain and wet earth, and dewy grass surrounding them- complimenting Baekhyun's natural musky, sweet scent- both nearly masking the definitive scent of milk. In combination with his thinly concealed arousal, it was almost intoxicating.

The sky was dark- dimly lit on the night just before the full moon, it's bright glow obstructed by dark rainclouds as they showered rain down upon them.

 

They were both panting heavily from exertion, taking refuge under the shelter of a large tree after it had begun to pour in the midst of their run, which had yet to let up. They'd been shifted, for the duration- racing each other through the forestry and nipping playfully at each other's necks, accompanied by the sounds of low growls and barks.

Still, while Baekhyun was a wolf, exerting any real measure of energy proved to be immensely taxing on his small body. Being pregnant with an entire litter of pups took its toll, and eventually, despite not minding sprinting through the rain, with the drops of water simply running off of their thick coats, Baekhyun's exhaustion forced them to come to a halt.

After shifting back into their bipedal forms once more, Chanyeol sat down with his back pressed against the fat trunk of the tree overhead- Baekhyun wordlessly settling in his lap to join him- arms draping over his shoulders and face pressing into the crook of their neck.

The soft swell of his stomach, their pups, in between their heaving bodies, didn't serve to impede on their closeness, with their chests pressed flush up against one another's.

A slight shift in position elicited a whimper from the oversensitized Omega, with the pressure against his swollen, tiny breasts.

But the proximity alone, in combination with the waxing moon, was enough to set them both off- for the scent of their arousal to permeate the humid, warm air. As a rule, for wolves, there was rarely _really_ a bad time or place for sex- and now certainly wasn't any exception.

Given the circumstances, Chanyeol held his own reservations- while he could attest to the fact that the location and timing was fine, he could only speak on his own behalf. Where, normally, Baekhyun would be more than eager, the amount of time they spent _actually_ having sex had been minimized significantly with the constant ache in his small body, and the physical exertion- moreso than before.

Chanyeol wasn't complaining- though he did miss the intimacy, he rather wished for Baekhyun's nagging discomfort to give the Omega a moment of reprieve.

But Baekhyun rolling his hips downwards with a soft, shuddering gasp, was an action that spoke for itself.

"Now?" Chanyeol murmured lowly for clarification- if Baekhyun could wait until they'd returned to the comfort of their cabin, so could he.

"Right now," Baekhyun confirmed, lapping up the stray rivulet of rain dripping down his neck, intermingled with the saltiness of his perspiration.

And then, voice a touch more breathy as Chanyeol's hands found his waist- skin hot and hypersensitive beneath his touch, nosing along his Alpha's throat, "You smell _so_ good."

A low growl rumbled through Chanyeol's chest- this close to the full moon, and it was inevitable that they were a _little_ more in touch with their feral counterparts.

Wild wolves didn't feel the need to hide it. Didn't feel ashamed of it.

"You…" He tilted his head to mouth at his neck, teeth grazing against the skin, "Smell like you're in _heat."_

Baekhyun whimpered, arching his neck in silent invitation, "You make me feel like I _am_."

The Omega's forehead met his shoulder when he reached down to urge him up onto his knees, slipping one hand between his legs and tracing two fingers around his entrance- clenching and unclenching beneath his touch as a small whine escaped him.

Predictably, he was almost obscenely wet- and _not_ just from the rain that had effectively drenched their bodies some moments prior- allowing Chanyeol to slip two fingers into his body easily, experimentally scissoring them apart inside of him.

"You _do_ feel like you are," He teased playfully- but any semblance of the intended humor was lost when he purposefully curled his digits inside of him to rub up against his prostate- taking delight in the way his mouth fell open on a silent moan as his eyes closed partway- fingers digging into his shoulders.

He fingered him almost leisurely for a few minutes, and by the end of it, Baekhyun's thighs were quivering from from the effort he'd exerted in remaining still- in resisting the urge to fuck himself back onto his long digits.

He wanted this to last.

And he _knew_ just how quickly Chanyeol was capable of taking him apart when he wanted to. Knew just _how_ efficiently he could get him off.

"You ready?" Chanyeol tried softly, as he pulled his fingers free- entire hand slick, dripping with self-lubricant.

Baekhyun just nodded hurriedly, taking his own lower lip in-between his teeth and clenching his eyes shut- bracing himself as Chanyeol guided him closer and _slowly_ pressed the head of his cock inside of him. He didn't need to take it slow, not when Baekhyun was like this- Baekhyun wouldn't _allow_ him to take it slow, so in a matter of seconds he was bottoming out inside of him- groaning at the way he felt, wrapped tightly around his cock.

And really, while Baekhyun was an Omega, his sensitivity didn't exceed that of an Alpha- not _usually._ He wasn't prone to screaming, or being excessively loud, and had never experienced having his brains fucked out while not lost in the thick haze of a heat.

But among the many things that pregnancy had indeed changed, every touch, every sound, every feeling, was infinitely more vivid than ever before. It was ever evolving, the changes, the adjustments his body made in accommodation, the imbalance in hormones putting everything on overdrive. What had felt good just a few days prior, could feel absolutely _divine_ only a few days later.

So it reasonably took him by surprise that when Chanyeol's thick, swollen cock filled him for the first time in weeks, he saw _stars._

It was a good thing that they weren't anywhere _near_ their settlement. Baekhyun wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to look his packmates in the eye if they'd heard the loudest _, wrecked_ , most debauched sounding moan he released when Chanyeol started moving inside of him, holding his hips in place to steady him as he fucked up into him.

A low groan reverberated through the Alpha's chest as Baekhyun clawed into him for purchase before timing his own movements to meet his hips on every thrust. Their combined breathing, groans, grunts, and the dulled sound of skin slapping against wet skin filled their ears, the rain pouring down relentlessly upon the trees overhead serving as an almost complimenting backtrack to the sound of their passion.

Through it all, Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun was trying to mask his cries, holding back his sounds, when he deserved to let them free.

"Baekhyun," He groaned, the Omega shivering above him with the low baritone of his hoarse voice, "No one… Can hear you, baby. Just… Let them go. I want to hear you scream for me."

In any other scenario, Chanyeol wouldn't have gotten away with saying that to Baekhyun, wouldn't have _dared,_ let alone have his words paid any heed. But the circumstances were _different._

There was no protest, no complaints.

Just the addition of Baekhyun's pitched, uninhibited moans and cries ringing out through the forest around them. He didn't even _attempt_ to mask them, attempt to stifle them- like Chanyeol's gentle pushing was all the assurance he needed to let him know he didn't have a standard to live up to. Didn't have any expectations or limitations placed upon him. That, whatever he did, Chanyeol would welcome it, would encourage it. That he could be as loud as he pleased, and Chanyeol would just take it as motivation to take him harder, and faster, which he very promptly did. Pistoning in and out of his wet, pliant entrance with abandon.

It didn't take long for his knot to begin swelling, fucking into him a few more times with hard, punctuated thrusts, releasing a series of groans and grunts as Baekhyun tightened around his rapidly expanding knot.

Settling more comfortably in Chanyeol's lap, now sealed together, Baekhyun sat up and took Chanyeol by the shoulders, spreading his thighs a little further apart as he _slowly_ began rocking against him, lips parting on a breathy moan with the sensation of Chanyeol's knot shifting inside of him, the top of it rubbing _just_ against his prostate.

His towards curled, eyes falling shut as he repeated the motion in small, stuttered movements.

Of course, Chanyeol couldn't help but silently admire how _magnificent_ Baekhyun looked on top of him, around him, slowly but surely getting himself off- closer and closer to completion. He was panting, heavily, they both were- but Baekhyun's small chest was heaving, and almost _perfectly_ level with Chanyeol's face.

He took him by surprise when he grabbed him by the waist and buried his face in his chest- hands coming up to cup his small breasts before pushing them together, groaning against his skin with the sensation of the soft flesh caressing either side of his face.

Baekhyun gnawed at his lower lip, hooded eyes watching the display with unconcealed interest and an irrefutable _fondness_ he felt for the Alpha beneath him.

Chanyeol's fascination with his chest was undying- but that was okay, because Baekhyun didn't _want_ it to die.

And _then,_ Chanyeol started _carefully_ kneading at his chest, a gentle massage that wasn't at all unfamiliar. It was only the _circumstances_ that changed things, particularly as he turned his head to the side to mouth at the baby-soft skin before finally latching onto one nipple- tongue lapping over, and around it several times, before alternating to offer his opposite the same treatment.

"Ah…" Baekhyun whimpered, entire body jerking when Chanyeol added to the sensation by closing his mouth around it and sucking.

Ordinarily, of course it would have felt good, Baekhyun had anticipated that, but he _hadn't_ anticipated the sudden intensity of it.

His body was ever changing, it was really only a matter of time.

It began with a dull, tingling sensation- not wholly unpleasant, but unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable. The sensitivity usually made things feel _good_ , but now it only proved to elicit a whine as he attempted to squirm away from the stimulation.

It didn't deter him in the _least_ , and Baekhyun brought a hand up to cover his own mouth- eyes clenched shut and eyebrows drawn together as a sharp keen escaped him.

He'd become accustomed to the persistent, dull ache in his breasts that had followed him for _months._ Constantly present, and sometimes so oversensitive that even just the brush of the fabric of his shirt against his skin proved to be too much- in those times, Chanyeol's hands were a reprieve. It didn't make the discomfort go _away,_ he hadn't expected that it would, but provided a sufficient distraction that enabled Baekhyun to forget about it, even if only for a short amount of time. True to his word, however, the heat of his hands _did_ help, some. Helped to soothe, and Baekhyun had always loved his higher body temperature for that very purpose. Chanyeol's very _existence_ was _soothing_ , as was his touch, by proxy.

The storm raged on around them, thunder rolling through the dark night sky in the distance. The air smelled fresh, smelled clean- enabled Baekhyun to _breathe_ without solely inhaling Chanyeol's thick pheromones.

The pressure built in his chest- Baekhyun's whimpers increasing in volume.

But, for a reason Baekhyun couldn't discern, Chanyeol was so preoccupied, so absorbed, that he didn't seem to even be registering that his Omega was _hurting._ Either that, or he just didn't care- Baekhyun had reason to believe it was the former. Of course Chanyeol _cared._

There was a definite determination, there- like he had worked something out, and refused to budge.

Baekhyun curled his fingers in his Alpha's dark hair- tightening, pulling, almost startling when he reached out to pull at his leaking, painfully swollen cock.

Baekhyun's thoughts seemed to fizzle out entirely- the pressure he could easily identify as arousal growing, and growing- begging, pushing to be released. His thighs tensed, tightening around Chanyeol's hips, as his toes curled- _just_ on the precipice of release, nearing discomfort.

A series of loud, pitched cries, moans, rang out- lost to the all-encompassing sound of the rain pelting down against the trees and greenery, as the pressure low in his gut released first- pushing him over the edge and into a shaking, almost _violent_ orgasm, but the relief didn't end there. Chanyeol held him through it, continued to stroke his cock, and Baekhyun forgot to keep breathing, lips falling open on a silent scream, tear-filled eyes rolling back, when the painful, building pressure in his tender chest released in much the same fashion, with Chanyeol's mouth still latched onto one of his nipples.

Amidst it all, he was disbelieving, and if he had to compare it to something, it would be akin to someone holding their painfully full bladder for an extended period of time, before _finally_ earning the chance to relieve themselves.

It felt _so_ good, so immensely satisfying, that involuntary sobs began shaking through him.

With every suck, every stroke of Chanyeol's tongue over his nipple, it abated some more- and initially, in his sex-induced, fucked-out haze, he hadn't understood _why._

It was the distinct, clean, _faintly_ sweet smell of milk that finally had everything clicking into place.

The relief he'd been given was, in actuality, his milk being let down.

And what Chanyeol was doing, was _exactly_ what he'd said he'd do.

The Alpha's arms were wrapped around his waist- a warm, reassuring weight as he sucked- long, dark eyelashes laying in sharp contrast to the pale skin of his cheeks, with his eyes shut in concentration.

It was the picture he made that had Baekhyun's heart swelling with affection, releasing his tight grip of Chanyeol's hair to instead caress the back of his head and neck, _cradling_ it against his chest, the side of his cheek resting against the top of Chanyeol's scalp.

It was _weird._

Not the action itself, but the sensation of having his milk drained, eyes closing as he rested against him, releasing a soft whimper when he unlatched from one sore, puffy, abused nipple to instead focus on the other.

It was audible, but muffled by the sounds of the storm.

Given that they were so petite that they could easily be fully encompassed by Chanyeol's hands, it was frankly shocking to see how much milk he was able to produce.

Granted, it made sense, given that he had not one, but an entire _litter_ of Chanyeol's pups growing inside of him.

And it was only supposed to increase from thereon out. He could see a lot of… Having Chanyeol _helping_ him, in the foreseeable future.

After an indefinite amount of time, Chanyeol finally withdrew- blinking heavily and leaning back to peer into his face- offering a small, sleepy smile before licking his lips. Just short of impish. Cute. He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his wrist afterwards.

How he could be _cute_ after wrecking him, and literally milking him of all he was worth, Baekhyun wasn't quite certain, but attributed the fleeting thought to his raging hormones.

He startled when Chanyeol reached up to wipe the tears from his face- a concerned, conflicted expression finding his face, "Are you okay, Baekhyun?" He tried gently, eyebrows drawn together, but his posture relaxed when Baekhyun offered him a small, reassuring smile.

"Just…" He began, voice hoarse, "Just a bit overwhelming."

"Was it too much?"

"It was just a lot at once, Chanyeol…" He assured gently, "I'm okay. I just… Didn't anticipate that."

"Did it… How did it feel, when I…" He trailed off, vaguely, and an amused expression found Baekhyun's face.

"Good. It felt… good," He wet his lips, considering, "My tits don't hurt for the first time in _months_ , so, yeah. I'd say… It felt pretty good."

"What did it feel like?" Chanyeol pressed, seemingly innocuous. Baekhyun couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed.

Baekhyun hummed softly, "Honestly, like finally taking a piss after holding it in for a long time.

I'm exhausted, though. We… Really didn't pick the best place for this, did we," Baekhyun stifled a yawn.

"It started raining, we didn't have much of a choice. Plus, it's _still_ raining. I'll keep you warm, baby, don't worry."

"Since when did you start calling me baby?" Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, teasing.

"Since you started letting me whenever I got you close to coming," Chanyeol responded easily.

Baekhyun huffed, shaking his head to himself before clearing his throat, "Anyways, let's… Let's sleep."

The pain didn't return, but the dull throbbing, uncomfortably full sensation did- waking him in the middle of the night, whimpering and shifting in discomfort.

"Chanyeol," He tried softly, eyes closing, "Chanyeol i-it… Kinda hurts again."

It should have been humiliating- but perhaps in his exhaustion, combined with the fact that this was _Chanyeol_ , he just didn't care enough about his pride for it to really matter.

Belatedly, he realized that it was a two-way street. That Chanyeol may have enjoyed milking him, but Baekhyun enjoyed it equally as much.

He kept it to the point- didn't allow his hands to wander- fast, and efficient, and perhaps a _tad_ overeager. It was neat, _clean,_ and soft sighs escaped Baekhyun intermittently with the sensation of having Chanyeol's mouth on his nipples- carding his fingers through his Alpha's hair once more. The intent wasn't inherently sexual, but the imagery, the idea, certainly sparked something inside of him.

Still, it was late, and they were _both_ exhausted- and eventually the pair fell into a deep sleep, with Chanyeol's head cradled against his chest, face pressed into it.

The following morning found Chanyeol gently shaking Baekhyun awake after carefully unwrapping himself from around his smaller form- a fond smile dancing on his lips when Baekhyun whimpered softly and attempted to curl in on himself with the intention of continuing to rest.

An effort which proved to be fruitless when the Alpha bodily hauled him upright- forcing him to waken as he issued Chanyeol a half-hearted glare.

But when he took him into his arms as he made to stand, _carrying_ him, any intention of protesting promptly died. _This_ worked, too.

"Home?" He murmured tiredly, voice rough with sleep, and muffled as he buried his face into Chanyeol's neck.

"River," Chanyeol corrected- sounding far too chipper to have just awoken only some minutes prior. Baekhyun couldn't say the same.

 _Granted,_ Chanyeol's ass also wasn't sore and his lower back _probably_ wasn't aching. Baekhyun just whined in response.

"C'mon… Don't be like that. The water is nice, and plus, it's just us," He coaxed, "It'll be refreshing, and we should _probably_ clean up a bit before heading back. We're… Kinda disgusting right now."

Baekhyun's pout was practically audible.

"I'll clean you up," Chanyeol promised, hopeful- smirking silently to himself, triumphant, when Baekhyun just mumbled a reluctant, _'Okay…'_

Chanyeol sighed in relief when the sound of flowing water met his ears as they neared the riverbed- stepping into the shallowest part of the stream before slowly walking down the underwater slope to submerge their bodies- taking silent delight in the way that Baekhyun clung to him a _little_ tighter.

The water was fresh and clean, always running, and thus, never stagnant. The sounds of nature surrounding them served to add to the overall peaceful ambience and atmosphere- the birds chirping and singing, the slow flow of the river, the light steps of the wildlife trekking throughout the forestry, and the bolting of rabbits from their dens.

The sun had risen, it's warmth shining down upon their faces and shoulders- a pleasant contrast to the relentless rainstorm from the night prior.

Gently, he made to set Baekhyun down on his own two feet- holding him up against his larger form with his own back against the stream.

Dipping into the running water had served to wash away the sweat and dirt they'd accumulated during their escapades, but as a rule, _cum_ proved to be a lot more stubborn- and Chanyeol _had_ promised that he'd clean Baekhyun up, who was far worse for wear, in that regard.

There was really no _seemly_ way of doing so.

The Omega gasped, small fingers biting into his shoulders as Chanyeol reached down between his legs to attempt to wipe at the caked on layers of semen and slick coating the insides of his thighs and over the soft curve of his ass.

Predictably, Baekhyun's arousal was permeating the air in no time at all- dampened only slightly by the fact that they were both mostly submerged in the water.

He fully intended on being thorough, but decided to give Baekhyun at least a moment of reprieve as he instead reached around to rub at the swell of his stomach- a smile finding his lips when the Omega sighed softly and leaned into him- enjoying the sensation of Chanyeol's large, warm hand spanning over his small belly, in contrast to the cool water.

He was several months along, nearing the late stages of his pregnancy, and it was frankly astonishing to see that he really hadn't gotten much larger. A trip to the clinic proved to reassure them both that there was nothing wrong, and that their pups were developing absolutely fine.

Still, it was very much visible, the noticeable weight gain in accompaniment with the growth of his small tummy- he hadn't put on weight in just one area, but rather, all over his body- moreso than before, and his enlarging stomach ultimately became less prominent with the fact that he'd filled out. With all that said, Baekhyun was small in stature, was nearly a full foot shorter than Chanyeol, but that didn't negate the fact that he was broad- broad shoulders, a broad chest, but a small waist that flared into wide hips to match the breadth of his chest. While he wasn't larger than _Chanyeol,_ he was certainly larger than the females in his pack- definitively male, all in all. A viable explanation as to why it didn't appear to be as far along as he was.

When he slipped a hand in-between his legs again, the Omega inhaled shakily, audibly- thighs tensing, squeezing around his hand.

"Chanyeol," He breathed, waiting for the Alpha to make a noise of recognition before he continued, "Baby," He continued on a pitched whine.

"What's the matter?" Chanyeol tried gently.

"I want… I need…"

"You know that, whatever you need, or want, I'll do my best to-" Chanyeol encouraged, Baekhyun cutting him off halfway.

"Eat me out," He finally managed, the Alpha's eyebrows raising in surprise- mouth opening and closing in succession a few times.

"I mean- Okay," He answered simply, " _Okay."_

Not ten seconds later was he was helping the Omega climb up onto the riverbank- throat growing a little dry as Baekhyun spread his thighs and arched his back- the side of his cheek pressed to the grass.

Eating Baekhyun out was never a compromise- and having him sit on his face was a rare sight to behold, but like this, with his hormones, and pheromones going haywire, Chanyeol could confidently say that he'd never tasted better than he had when he was pregnant. It was… Addicting. Intoxicating. Akin to a natural aphrodisiac, only, the effect could be attributed solely to the fact that Chanyeol got off on knowing that he was making Baekhyun feel good, that he was satisfying his mate, his Omega.

He smoothed his hands up the back of Baekhyun's thighs with a low, appreciative groan, opting out of dragging it out in favor of taking a handful of each asscheek in either of his hands before promptly burying his face in between them. He lapped down over his hole and perineum, and then back up again- attempting to press his tongue inside of him and groaning again as the _divine_ taste of slick met his tongue- sweeter than ever before.

The moan that Baekhyun released in response was positively _sinful,_ sharp, and high- back arching even further, a soft gasp escaping him when the blades of grass beneath him tickled against his tender chest, touch feather-light. His dick throbbed between his spread thighs- and briefly, he entertained the idea of wrapping his fingers around it, but reasoned that Chanyeol was perfectly capable of getting him off on his own.

That, and he _knew_ it gave his Alpha an ego boost in doing so. Resisting the urge to bring himself to completion with a few quick strokes was ultimately a small price to pay for Chanyeol's satisfaction and pride.

Chanyeol slowly fucking his tongue into him was a reminder that it wouldn't even be necessary. Chanyeol could have him coming all over himself in a matter of minutes with just his mouth alone.

Gradually, the repetitive motion of Chanyeol's tongue sliding in and out of his wet entrance sped up- licking into him in quick, _deep_ strokes as he inhaled and exhaled unevenly through just his nose, plush lips sealed firmly against his skin.

The quickened pace had a string of expletives and pitched whimpers escaping him- eyes clenched shut, fisting at the grass as his toes curled- hole fluttering around Chanyeol's tongue.

He tasted definitively sweet, but also like the cum Chanyeol had filled him with, _knotted_ him with, just the night prior- but the fact still stood that he always at least partially tasted of Chanyeol- as his mate, and as someone who's insides were well acquainted with his anatomy. His saliva, his fingers, and his cock, most pertinently.

His orgasm built steadily, but then had him coasting just on the edge of release- a sensation that bordered on torturous, with his stomach burning and his cock aching for it.

Chanyeol withdrawing partway from his relentless tongue-fucking to instead lick into him in shallow, slow strokes with a series of wet, filthy, open-mouthed kisses against his hole, was what finally had him slipping over the edge.

His orgasm shook through him, overwhelmed him- body jerking, and spasming, his cock twitching as his cum spilled onto the grass beneath him, a series of moans and whimpers escaping his parted lips as he gasped for breath. Chanyeol's hands rubbing over his hips in a manner that could only be described as reverent, served to ground him, helped bring him back down to reality again.

When his trembling ceased, Chanyeol pressed a few last kisses against his fluttering entrance before carefully helping him turn over onto his back. First, he took in his flushed face and parted lips, eyes barely open.

And then his gaze dropped down to his heaving chest- attracted by the motion, the faint rise and fall only serving to accentuate his small breasts. He _would_ have been quite content to just _stare_ , like that, for some time yet- but then he took note of the fact that his chest was wet, tiny nipples leaking an opaque, white fluid.

He decidedly didn't wait for Baekhyun to ask- was unsure he'd even yet taken notice- before he was ducking down to lap over each bright pink peak- moaning at the distinctive taste of milk on his tongue. Groaning when the Omega's fingers curled into his hair and he arched against his mouth with an audible whimper.

He sucked the flesh into his mouth, cock jerking at the sharp keen it elicited from the man beneath him.

A few months prior, and Chanyeol would never have even _imagined_ Baekhyun willingly allowing him to do this. To partake in something so irrefutably _filthy_.

Just like he'd never have imagined _wanting_ to. It was only natural for an Alpha to be enticed by every part of their Omega's body- but _nursing,_ on the other hand, wasn't generally a daily occurrence, let alone a kink.

As he shifted to the opposite side of Baekhyun's chest, took his other nipple into his mouth, his hard cock bumping messily against the inside of the Omega's partially drawn-up thighs, Baekhyun's fingers tightened in his hair as he squirmed beneath him.

"Oh my god. _Oh my g-"_ Baekhyun choked out, eyes snapping open, disbelief audible in his tone. He whined, whimpered, body all but _convulsing_ beneath him as he came all over himself for the second time in just the span of a few minutes.

Chanyeol gave pause, drool and milk dribbling down his chin as he licked his lips and looked down at him curiously, eyes giving a cursory once over of his chest and stomach.

"Oh," Chanyeol mumbled intelligently, blinking almost owlishly before redirecting his inquiring gaze to Baekhyun's face- taking note of the way his cheeks were flushed pink and the tips of his ears reddened.

Wisely, Chanyeol opted not to comment, instead just smiling gently, as though he hadn't been doing something absolutely _filthy_ to him just a few moments prior.

And then squawking indignantly when Baekhyun lifted his leg up to plant a foot on his stomach before shoving him off of him and back into the stream with an audible, satisfying _splash._

He fought back a wince as he struggled to sit up- laying a hand over his stomach as he attempted to regulate his breathing- eyes closed in concentration.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tried gently.

"I'd… like to go home now," He bit out.

Chanyeol's eyebrows pulled together in concern before he slowly nodded, wading back through the stream to pull himself over the riverside, "Okay." He answered simply, leaning down to pull Baekhyun up onto his feet.

"We can go home, then," He punctuated his statement by picking the Omega up- smiling to himself when he didn't protest, instead just laying his head on Chanyeol's shoulder while curling up against his broad form. A true testament to just how worn out he was.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked for the umpteenth time that night, just a few minutes after gently settling the Omega down on their bed- expanse of bare, tawny skin contrasting beautifully against the soft black furs underneath his faintly quivering form.

Baekhyun only offered him a small, non-committal sound, squirming around to attempt to pull the furs overtop of him- sighing softly when Chanyeol aided him and pulled them up over his shoulders. He crouched down to kiss his forehead, brushing strands of dark hair out of his face, gaze imploring.

"Baekhyun?"

"I want to sleep, Chanyeol," Baekhyun insisted, burrowing further into the bedding.

It wasn't an answer, but Chanyeol conceded with a reluctant nod- rounding the bed to carefully climb in beside him- hands curling into fists atop the blanket, with his eyes fixated on the ceiling above.

Baekhyun's soft, intermittent whimpers throughout the duration of the evening meant that Chanyeol fell into a fitful sleep- where he eventually just gave up on resting altogether. A frown marred his lips, concerned eyes falling upon the Omega beside him.

Carefully, as not to wake him, Chanyeol shifted to press himself up against his back- an arm winding around his midsection and spanning over the soft swell of his tummy. Movement beneath his hand had a smile ghosting across his lips, and something like realization dawning on him. They were moving, kicking, in a confined space with barely enough room to even do so- Baekhyun's sudden standoffishness and discomfort started to make a lot more sense.

Slowly, soothingly, Chanyeol rubbed at his stomach- the movement inside dying down, as if in response to his touch, his presence, and with it, the pain written across Baekhyun's face and his soft noises of discomfort.

* * *

It became a semi-regular occurrence- Baekhyun never requesting his assistance directly, but rather, suggesting it.

Chanyeol would have been lying had he said that he hadn't put an honest effort into keeping it tame- but one could only keep it _tame_ for so long before having a wet, writhing Omega beneath them got the better of them.

Just as one could only exercise so much self restraint before their mate telling them to fuck them dominated any and every rational way of thinking.

More often than not, Chanyeol _assisting_ him equated to him having Baekhyun writhing on his cock in a matter of minutes, as he continued his relentless assault on his small, sensitive breasts.

 _Tame_ wasn't exactly an accurate descriptor.

If it wasn't his mouth, soft lips sealed against his skin, the pressure Chanyeol could apply with his hands was more than sufficient, too- and yielded a slightly less extreme reaction.

Because it was the _imagery_ that really sparked something inside of Baekhyun- seeing Chanyeol's face pressed flush against his chest, plush lips mouthing at his skin, the glazed-over look in his eyes and the absolute _satisfaction_ he radiated. The knowledge of just what he was doing, and the sensation of an uncomfortable fullness in his breasts dissipating.

And it was in response to his own rapidly building arousal that Chanyeol got hard- he didn't get off on solely the action itself, but rather, he got off more on the fact that Baekhyun _did._

Through and through, he remained gentle, mindful- sucking _just_ hard enough, hands squeezing _just_ tight enough, as though coaxing his milk from his body.

And a sharp contrast to how hard he fucked him afterwards.

Never, in all his years, would Baekhyun have considered the possibility of having an Alpha nursing from him- let alone that he'd get turned on by it.

As he always had, Chanyeol took care of him afterwards- when his legs got too weak for him to stand. Oftentimes, he didn't even knot him- but Baekhyun was too fucked-out and exhausted to care.

Over the course of his pregnancy, he'd gone from wanting Chanyeol every day, to not wanting to be touched at all, to going _weeks_ without sex, then back to having sex with Chanyeol several _times_ a week, to getting turned on by seemingly _anything_ Chanyeol did, and _needing_ Chanyeol's hands on his body.

He swore that it was _almost_ enough to give him whiplash.

But he wouldn't complain- he'd never complain, not with Baekhyun having given him his _everything._

* * *

Something Chanyeol's books on pregnancy had neglected to mention that the Omega regularly nursing would ultimately result in a substantial increase in milk production.

Had their pups already been born, it wouldn't have been an issue- not with the new life that would require it for it's nutritional value, would periodically nurse from him throughout the entirety of each moon, over the span of several moon cycles.

But there _were_ no pups born- at least, not yet. They still had several weeks to go before his estimated due-date would arrive and pass.

Instead, all he had was one single needy, unconventional, and insatiable Alpha.

Simply attempting to _ignore it_ only resulted in extreme swelling and a degree of tenderness he'd yet to experience until that point. Excruciating pain, tears, and frustration- where he soon discovered that regardless of whether or not it was expressed intentionally, it _would_ come out.

He could swear he'd never felt so helpless.

But, at the very least, the sex was a viable distraction, and having the milk drained from his breasts felt _incredible_. Upon further research, he'd learned that it usually didn't feel like anything beyond a dull tingling or burning sensation, for his packmates. The fact that it could bring him to orgasm was _odd._

The fact that they had both fallen into a routine, of sorts, was odd, both always having been incredibly impulsive- while the fact that the highlight of each day began when his Alpha came home, and ended with him taking him on his hands and knees, was predictable. _That_ was something that would never really change- and something that given him a comfortable sense of normalcy he hadn't realized he'd needed.

Soft, worn, dark shirts became a staple in his wardrobe- paired with underwear, shorts, or _sometimes,_ nothing at all.

Eventually, he'd reached a point where it barely took _anything_ to set him off- just the _slightest_ amount of pressure could result in milk wetting the fabric of his shirts- and sometimes, even just Chanyeol's _voice._ It was as though his body had been conditioned to do so- an involuntary response to Chanyeol's mere _presence._

And it occurred regardless of the time or location- with arousal always following in quick succession. Baekhyun could no longer find it in himself to be embarrassed by it. Modesty was quite possibly the _last_ thing on his mind, when his body constantly felt heavy and sore, and he was burning up on the inside.

His pack could easily smell it on him- there was no sense in trying to hide it. While others took notice, it was only Chanyeol, only his _Alpha,_ who was actually affected by it.

Sometimes, just the feeling of the material of his own top rubbing against his sensitive nipples would be enough. Sometimes, just hugging someone, anyone, but particularly Chanyeol, would be enough- chest pressed up against his own, or against his back, resulting in an almost unfair degree of stimulation that Baekhyun could only chalk up to being a side-effect of him being so far along in his pregnancy.

He hadn't thought that it was possible for his sensitivity to _increase_ any further- but the realization that he'd been very, very wrong, was quick to don on him after he came from Chanyeol just taking his fingers into his mouth, and that the vibrations from their washing machine while sitting atop it were easily enough to bring him to orgasm.

He'd begun to feel restless, in addition- stifled within the safety of their own home. Ironically, it hadn't been _him_ that had developed nesting instincts- rather, it had been _Chanyeol-_ set on ensuring that _everything_ was ready for the large, upcoming addition to their family of two.

He'd even gone so far as to go _shopping_ for the furnishings to put in their pups' room, during one of his infrequent visits to the city nearest to their pack's territory- taking Baekhyun by surprise when he arrived home with his arms laden with countless bags, followed by boxes upon boxes.

By the end of the passing week, the room had been painted a soft shade of blue and the floor had been fully carpeted- with stars pasted onto the high ceiling that glowed when the lights were shut off and the curtains drawn.

It was surreal to witness the change, so vastly different than the way it had been when the pair of them had moved into their home, some time back. What had formerly just been a spare room, was now, in fact, the bedroom for their pups. For the pups Baekhyun had never thought he'd ever have. Would ever _want_ to have.

Somehow, it just made everything feel so much more _real._

* * *

Two weeks. _Two_ weeks. Fourteen _days._

The estimated due-date was fast approaching.

And in accompaniment, Baekhyun was left feeling as though he'd ingested a small watermelon, with the now somewhat substantial swell of his tummy. It wasn't enough to truly impede him, but it _was_ enough for him to feel as though he was weighed down by lead.

Granted, he was carrying a full litter. Carrying _Chanyeol's_ full litter- and Chanyeol had been, by no means, a small pup. It was only to be expected that his pups would be equally as large, with _Alpha_ being a highly dominant gene.

His chest hadn't fared much better, in that regard- small breasts tender and swollen to the touch and appearing much fuller then they'd been in the months prior. Perky, slightly rounded, soft, and enticing.

In terms of efficiency and neatness, his Alpha had done an excellent job so far- and while he hadn't intentionally grown sloppy, there was no longer any possible way to keep it clean. To keep it even relatively tame. He found the sight of milk dripping down Baekhyun's full chest and rounded tummy to be erotic, just as Chanyeol's methods of milking it out of him were obscene.

While Baekhyun would _always_ prefer Chanyeol's hands, Chanyeol's hands weren't always at his disposal- he'd taken to wearing wearing a cropped, and fitted bandeau-like top- offering _just_ enough compression that it held everything firmly in place, while inhibiting the persistent dripping of breastmilk. It wasn't that his breasts had grown so much that the support had become necessary, but rather, that any amount of movement, no matter how slight, would cause them to ache.

And with Baekhyun _refusing_ to be sedentary, even if only for the remaining duration of his pregnancy, it _had_ become a necessity.

Fourteen days before Baekhyun's estimated due-date, Chanyeol arrived home on the night of the full moon, after partaking in a pack hunt, covered in dirt and a thin sheen of sweat.

In stark contrast to the thick scent of his own musk, combined with wet earth and ozone, the definitively sweet, pleasant smell of his Omega's arousal hung in the air- Chanyeol taking a few long seconds to just _breathe_ , with a barely audible, throaty groan.

He seemed innocuous enough, at first glance, upon venturing further into the house to find Baekhyun seated sideways on the sofa, with his legs drawn up partway and a book settled in his lap.

But the flush to his face and ears, and the subtle shifting of his hips, as though in discomfort, betrayed him.

Baekhyun looked up to meet his gaze, not offering him so much as a soft smile or a _welcome home-_ eyes instead raking over the expanse of his naked skin, the length of his body, with a soft whine- his bottom lip finding it's way inbetween his teeth. He squeezed, rubbed his thighs together almost subconsciously- toes digging into the fabric of the couch.

Chanyeol was quick to close the distance between them- taking the book from his lap to instead fit himself between Baekhyun's thighs after kneeling on the couch in front of him- leaning in to chastely brush his lips against Baekhyun's before going straight for his neck.

There wasn't even a semblance of playfulness or _teasing_ to his actions, as he bit at, sucked bruises to the surface of Baekhyun's skin, leaving sloppy trails of open-mouthed kisses and heavy panting.

It being the night of the full moon, served to fuel his actions- the more primal, feral side of his brain more dominant, and more present than ever. In that regard, although lacking the adrenaline rush and thrill of the hunt, Baekhyun was equally as affected- as an Omega, perhaps even moreso.

A testament to that being that Baekhyun found himself just laying back and baring his neck- arms laying limply at his sides, mouth open on his soft pants for breath. Exposing himself. _Offering_ himself. Surely, if he'd been given the opportunity and better mobility, he even would have been _presenting_.

Granted, with the proof of the last time he'd presented to Chanyeol, on a night much like this one, sandwiched in-between their bodies, it wouldn't _exactly_ have been productive for him to do so.

Reaching down, Chanyeol made to pull Baekhyun's soft, worn shirt off in one swift motion- hot hands running down the length of his body, Baekhyun's back arching off of the sofa as he shuddered beneath him.

His hands paused on his hips- fingers stroking over the thin band of his underwear almost curiously- chancing a glance down between them. The black material scarcely even covered him- dick straining against the fabric, angled purposefully over his hip to remain hidden beneath it.

He allowed himself a few long moments just to drink him in, to gather his bearings- blinking heavily, tongue swiping over his bottom lip, before promptly going down on him. He mouthed at the shape of his hard cock through the material of his underwear; if they could even be referred to as such, with how much they left exposed, with how little they actually covered- thin, and tiny, and unbearably sexy to see on his wide hips, the waistband settled just beneath the soft swell of his pregnant tummy. Somewhere, he registered in the back of his mind that this had been completely intentional- that he'd almost certainly known the type of reaction it would elicit from his Alpha.

Skin flushed, scantily clad, and both smelling and appearing like he _needed_ to be fucked- Chanyeol fully intended on ravaging him.

He closed his lips around the head of his cock- saliva soaking through the thin material as his tongue pressed into the slit- moaning at the taste of his precum.

Downwards, over his balls- nose pressing into the black fabric, nuzzling just beneath where they were drawn up tight against his body- orgasm already nearing. He continuously, soothingly stroked at Baekhyun's thighs- already quivering faintly against his ears. With his hands occupied, he resorted to just using his mouth instead- hiking his thighs up a little higher, exposing him further, as he took the material riding up between his asscheeks between his teeth and tugged, urged them to the side to grant him access to his entrance- glistening with his slick, clenching and unclenching around nothing. Baekhyun's soft, frustrated groan was all the incentive he needed to duck down and seal his lips against his skin, tongue licking into his wet hole with a deep, throaty groan. Like he was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Slick pooled into his mouth, dripping down his chin and neck- copious, and almost unbelievably sweet.

He licked into him in slow, deep strokes- as though savoring his taste, enthused groans and grunts muffled against Baekhyun's ass. Fucking into him with his tongue, it wasn't long before Baekhyun was writhing beneath him- moans loud and uninhibited as his fingers clutched, tugged at his dark hair- rocking his hips down against his face with a series of breathy gasps before his orgasm finally boiled over. He came with a sharp cry, thighs squeezing around his ears, trapping him in place as he rode it out, cum soaking through the thin black fabric, dick barely restrained beneath it.

After about a minute without Baekhyun's relentless grasp letting up, Chanyeol struggled to unwind his thighs from where they were trapping his head in place- all but suffocating him. He parted from him, finally, with a sharp gasp and short coughing fit- mind somehow drawing attention to the fact that being suffocated by Baekhyun's ass certainly wouldn't be an _awful_ way to die.

Chanyeol was equally as hard as he had been the moment he'd walked through the front door- but Baekhyun looked completely, and utterly exhausted- a forearm thrown over his eyes as he panted heavily for breath. He kissed the Omega's inner thigh before slowly, gingerly sitting up between his splayed legs- looking down at him fondly, for a few seconds, before making to stand.

Carefully, he leaned in to lift Baekhyun up off of the sofa- a smile tugging at his lips when the Omega threw his arms around his shoulders and pressed his face into his neck- seemingly just breathing him in. Basking in his strong, wholly _Alpha_ scent. When Chanyeol made to set him down on their made bed, predictably, Baekhyun's grasp didn't let up in the _least_ \- forcing Chanyeol to lay down beside him, bodies twined together.

The Omega threw a leg over his hip, wiggling to move further up on the mattress before stroking over Chanyeol's nape and gently urging his face towards his still clothed chest. His cock was pressing, nudging just along the curve of Baekhyun's ass- just enough for it to tease him, but not offering him even a semblance of friction or release in the _least_. But with the realization of what Baekhyun was encouraging belatedly dawning on him, _fucking_ suddenlybecame a secondary priority.

He could _feel_ his mouth watering- taking a few long seconds to steel himself, to reign himself in, with his canid counterpart struggling, clawing to break out to the surface. To take control. To fuck, take, _dominate._ Baekhyun's total submission told him that the Omega's already mostly had- manifesting in his actions, his thought process, his biological urges and needs- all but physically. Baekhyun always _had_ exercised better control than his packmates, than Chanyeol, with every nerve in his body itching for him to shift- the full moon continued to hang in the sky, just past midnight.

And honestly, this _probably_ wasn't the best time for them to be intimate- not with Baekhyun already carrying his litter. Not with how rough Chanyeol could instinctively become- but sucking, lapping at his swollen tits didn't quite equate to fucking him, or mounting him, either way. Even _if_ feeding from him usually _resulted_ in both of those things.

Baekhyun kept one hand on the back of his head, fingers threaded, stroking through his hair. His bottom lip found its way between his teeth when Chanyeol slowly pulled his top down, the Alpha groaning low in his throat with the way the tight material squeezed around his petite breasts before finally freeing them. His cock throbbed, nudged harder between his cheeks when he promptly buried his face in his chest- gently taking either breast into each hand before squeezing them together, finding further motivation in the way the Omega arched into him, gasping sharply, and moaning weakly when Chanyeol turned his head to mouth over one, and then the other.

Before Baekhyun could complain, the Alpha took one nipple into his mouth- tongue lapping, pressing into, and against the bud as he sucked, hollowing his cheeks- all but _purring_ when he was finally met with the taste of his sweet milk on his tongue.

Baekhyun moaned weakly, nails biting into his scalp before he shakily, awkwardly reached down to take his cock into one hand- offering a few cursory strokes and tugging the material of his panties to the side to position the head of his cock against his slick hole.

In unison, they both groaned, moaned as he pressed Chanyeol's cock into his pliant body- easily, and without resistance, sliding home. Filling him entirely.

He was met with the fleeting thought that _no one_ could fill him up as well as Chanyeol- not only with just his impressive length and girth, but with the way his body had memorized the shape of him. Had made him into a mold that could take only his Alpha's cock.

Arousal flared inside of him, body jerking against Chanyeol's from the sudden, and overwhelming onslaught of intense pleasure, of utter bliss, when the Alpha began moving- fucking him while milking him dry. Or at least, _attempting_ to do so. As ravenous as he was, as insatiable as he'd become, there was only a certain amount of milk he could ingest before it would make him feel unwell- and his overproduction of breastmilk well exceeded that limit.

 _Hence_ why doing this in bed was a less than ideal location. It had to come out, either way. And while it felt like an immense waste, Chanyeol could admit that he, perhaps, enjoyed the mess, became a _little_ too amused by it- entertained, and pleased to feel his milk dripping from his fingers, running down his arms.

He could always just change the sheets later.

His hand wrapped around his opposite breast- getting a firm grip around it, thumb and forefinger closing down around his nipple before squeezing.

It made a mess- of _course_ it made a mess- of both himself, and their bed- and even Baekhyun, although perhaps in a less literal way. His fingers, his arms, his face and his chest- it got _everywhere_.

He began fucking him properly after there was nothing left to drink, to take, to drain- mouth remaining on his chest out of both habit, and the fact that any degree of sensation, of stimulation to his chest, seemingly went straight down to Baekhyun's cock. And usually his own, if only by proxy.

Baekhyun's moans sounded just as lewd, as erotic, as he appeared- accompanied by the slick sound of his cock pistoning in and out of his ass- fucking into him with hard, punctuated thrusts that jolted his body each time their hips met. As his second, or perhaps third orgasm neared, Baekhyun pulled on his hair to tilt his head back- lips mashing together in a sloppy, messy kiss. Tasting his own essence, and his own milk, on Chanyeol's tongue was the final straw- more cum wetting the long soaked through material of his underwear as his body spasmed, jerked, convulsed in Chanyeol's tight, secure grasp.

It wasn't necessary, but Baekhyun admittedly appreciated that Chanyeol had taken his cock into his hand to stroke him to, and through his climax. It made him feel a _little_ less powerless to the whims of his own body, and a little more like the _male_ he was. The little things were what mattered the most- things he hadn't even realized he'd needed. Combatting any rising dysphoria. As soon as he was physically capable, he'd openly resolved to be the one to fuck Chanyeol until he cried, until he begged him to cum. The Alpha was completely enthused by the idea.

Granted, Chanyeol was pretty much enthused by _anything_ he did. That they did together.

Hell, if Baekhyun had wanted only to do so, Chanyeol would _gladly_ have allowed him to mount him. To switch up everything entirely, for Baekhyun to primarily be the one who dominated _him_. Sure, he couldn't knock him up, but sex was sex.

And Baekhyun was his mate, and there wasn't _anything_ he wouldn't do for him- even if that were to mean he needed to suppress, to ignore his own biological urges- much like Baekhyun had for years upon years, albeit, for a different reasoning entirely.

Exhaustion plaguing them both, it was a real exercise in self-motivation to drag them both out of bed and into the shower to clean up. He bathed them both, but took care of Baekhyun first- soaping up his body, and lathering shampoo into his hair. Groggily, Baekhyun pushed to do the same, eyes barely open, and entirely unaware of the expression of complete fondness on Chanyeol's face.

Haphazardly, Chanyeol tugged the wet blanket and sheets off of the mattress in order to replace them with clean, fresh ones. He took care in laying Baekhyun back down again, crawling in beside him and pulling the sheets over them both- a smile touching his lips when Baekhyun curled into his larger form, face tucked into his neck, and their fingers twined together between them.

* * *

 _Finally_ , after six long months, plagued by equal parts fatigue and discomfort, the anticipated due-date came.

It was _just_ like Baekhyun had imagined.

Chanyeol had tears in his eyes- threatening to spill over up until he heard the cries, the whimpers, of their first born- where he then promptly burst into a sobbing fit- happy tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes filled with awe and wonder. The only time he could recollect being _this_ ecstatic, _this_ happy, was when he finally bonded to Baekhyun- when their long-running union was finally sealed. Set in stone.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline, the rush of endorphins, but it didn't hurt _nearly_ as much as Baekhyun had been lead to believe it would. Granted, not delivering in his flesh form almost certainly helped.

And while he was still very much a wolf, regardless of whether or not he was made up of human skin, or thick fur, cleaning, and grooming each wolf pup was made much easier by maintaining a form where doing so came rather naturally. They weren't his _human_ instincts in play, but rather, his feral consciousness coming to the forefront entirely for such a momentous occasion. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd have been able to even mentally handle the entire process as a human, either way- not with how physically and emotionally exerting it was, with how much discomfort it caused, and how long it dragged out.

In the end, they were finally left with six healthy, breathing, and whimpering wolf pups- eyes shut, blind and deaf to the world, senses yet to be developed. They were almost unbelievably tiny- each easily fitting into one hand.

It felt natural for the Alpha to join his new family only shortly thereafter, all perked ears and dark fur, tail wagging almost uncontrollably behind him. He couldn't even _attempt_ to conceal his excitement. His joy. He laid down beside his Omega, beside his pups- Baekhyun having given into the clutches of unconsciousness only shortly after the pack's doctor had confirmed that everything was fine, the pups taking well to latching on and nursing- cries stifled as they did.

It was so, entirely, utterly, _surreal_.

He'd always wanted a family, and Baekhyun had _known_ that without him even having said so- pushing aside his fears, his insecurities, in favor of giving him the one single thing he wanted more than anything else in the world- besides Baekhyun himself.

Albeit, Chanyeol supposed he hadn't exactly been _secretive_ about wanting pups- had made his longing so incredibly obvious, without even having put a voice to the desire.

Baekhyun hadn't really even got the chance to properly react to seeing his pups for the first time- not with everything overwhelming him. It was a _lot_ to happen at once- particularly for someone who knew only the basic logistics of pregnancy. Chanyeol had been way more informed than he had- had displayed a lot more interest in the process, in the development. Had their roles been reversed, had Chanyeol been his Omega, had Baekhyun been Chanyeol's Alpha, it would have been _perfect,_ in theory.

But Chanyeol could argue that it _was_ perfect, either way- their very own, unique version of perfection.

One Omega, two Alphas, and three Beta wolf pups.

Chanyeol couldn't have been more proud.

It was still a little too early to determine their sexes- but it didn't _really_ matter, either way. It didn't make much of a difference- the only thing Chanyeol had silently been hoping for was at least just _one_ Omega pup.

The odds, even with Baekhyun being an Omega himself, were incredibly slim- but Chanyeol couldn't have thought of a better role-model, a better parental figure, or a better friend for an Omega, other than Baekhyun. Even _if_ the Omega in question didn't quite understand his influence, or even just his level of intelligence. That he, truthfully, had always been one step ahead of his peers, and never been thought of as inferior in the _least_ by any single one of them.

 _Baekhyun_ was the only one who genuinely believed that he was somehow lesser because of his presentation- perception skewed by the fact that he felt so vastly _different_ from the rest of his pack. Misinterpreting uniqueness as weakness.

But even so, even if it wasn't a habit he could ever truly kick, he had Chanyeol to keep him grounded when he needed him. Had Chanyeol to remind him of his importance. Of his true worth.

Because what Chanyeol saw in him was everything that he seemed not to.

* * *

He awoke to the visual of Baekhyun laying on his side, facing him- one arm pillowing his head, with his opposite arm curled almost protectively around the pups inbetween them. It would be some time, yet, before they'd see their soft human faces and feel their tiny human hands on their skin- but constantly interacting with and maintaining physical contact with each pup for the first two weeks was _vital_ to their upbringing- the entire litter in a state where they had only their sense of smell to guide them. Where they were entirely reliant on Baekhyun.

After about five weeks, they'd be weaned- would begin to consume what the pack brought in instead. Following that, they'd begin exploring outside of their home- occasionally being taken into the care of the non breeding, mated wolves of the pack.

Theoretically, at that point, his milk production would begin to taper off until it was entirely unsubstantial. The ability would remain present, with his body still in the peak of its fertility, but it wouldn't be produced unless it was intentionally coaxed out of him.

Baekhyun had zero intention of allowing Chanyeol to do so. He was _done_. Was ready for his body to go back to the way it had been before. After Baekhyun began running and hunting again, the weight would come off in no time- all except the most stubborn of areas easily being shed of it.

With that said, Chanyeol _loved_ every inch of his soft body- he was by no means _fat,_ nor overweight, but it was a fact that he'd grown to be larger than he'd been before.

And that alone was _nearly_ enough to make him reconsider.

But ultimately, he wanted to feel like _himself_ again- which didn't equate to being built, to bulking up, or to being thin. He'd take things as they came, he resolved. If the weight somehow _didn't_ come off naturally, however unlikely that may have been- he wouldn't push, wouldn't struggle to rid himself of it by changing his diet or by exercising any more than he normally did.

Because, truthfully, although he felt as though he'd changed, it wasn't a _bad_ change, in that he'd never felt more desirable. More sexy. More enticing. And _that_ was a _good_ feeling.

The sun was streaming into their home- light catching on the beautiful dips and curves of his body, and putting further emphasis on his already sunkissed skin. He allowed himself to admire him, for some time- startling when Baekhyun's raspy voice sounded.

"Don't even _think_ about it," He bit out, eyes remaining shut. Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Starting _right_ the fuck now, you're not allowed to even _touch_ me for an entire month."

Chanyeol deflated visibly, a short whine slipping past his lips.

Baekhyun cracked an eye open to find an absolutely crestfallen look on Chanyeol's face- blinking awake as he took note if the fact that he wasn't so much as _attempting_ to protest, despite knowing how hard it would be.

" _Okay_ , by an entire month, I mean like, a week at most," Baekhyun confessed reluctantly.

"I physically, and mentally can't go for that long without having your hands on me. I've… Pretty much been conditioned, now, into needing you to touch me, in order to keep me sane."

Chanyeol only narrowly avoided allowing his triumph to show on his face. Baekhyun wouldn't take kindly to any degree of cockiness.

With the arm that had formerly been pillowing his head, he covered his chest with a minute wince, "But you're leaving these the fuck alone."

* * *

It was the duty of all except the two head Alphas of the pack to take care of and raise the offspring that were brought into the world each spring- through and through, they were equally as social and reliant on one another as a _true_ wolf pack.

Thus, offering the new parents at least a few moments of reprieve- or, perhaps more importantly, for any mated paid; time to be intimate with one another.

And Chanyeol and Baekhyun were no exception.

First, they found themselves playfully rolling around the forest floor- near the stream that Chanyeol loved to visit every now and again, the sounds of nature, of chirping birds and rushing water, surrounding them. Over the course of the first few weeks since having their pups, predictably, a lot of the weight had already come off- Baekhyun's naturally high metabolism and lessened food intake coming into play. Still, he was softer than he'd been before, and he seemed to feel comfortable in his own skin- Chanyeol couldn't have been more happy.

He'd seemingly bounced back in no time at all- experiencing bursts of energy instead of constant lethargy and fatigue. Ideally, those bursts of energy were best spent hunting, especially with Baekhyun being such an adept tracker.

But one thing that _hadn't_ waned was his increased sex-drive- or maybe that was how he'd always been- only, formerly, with his inhibitions coming into play.

"C'mere," Baekhyun made out between pants for breath- the Alpha equally as winded. He patted his lap, looking towards Chanyeol expectantly, and wetting his lips when he made to straddle his hips.

"I want… I want to try something," He stumbled over his words halfway through- betraying his nervousness, cheeks pink with more than just exertion.

"Up," He urged, pulling Chanyeol closer towards his face- taking delight in the way his Alpha shuddered and groaned when his fingers wrapped around his hardening cock.

Initially, Chanyeol hadn't known _what_ to expect- only that whatever it may have been, it was enough to make him hesitate.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, as though bracing himself, releasing his cock in favor of allowing it to lay atop his chest, before wetting his lips, closing his eyes, and taking his small breasts into his hands as he pushed them together, the warm, soft flesh enveloping his throbbing length.

"Oh my… fucking g- _Oh."_ Chanyeol whimpered, overwhelmed by both the _heavenly_ sensation and the erotic visual.

It was a struggle to hold them in place, milk already wetting his hands and serving to make everything slippery.

He pushed further, inhaling shakily, "Do it, Yeol," He demanded, leaving no room for question or hesitation, "Fuck them. You've wanted to fuck my tits for _months_."

It was too late for Chanyeol to be embarrassed- not with each tiny, soft mound squeezing around his throbbing cock.

"Yes, _yes,"_ He confessed as he nodded jerkily, crying out sharply with the initial movement as he rocked his hips forwards, and then backwards in succession- fucking them, as he'd been instructed.

It was better than he'd ever imagined.

Of course, he had to take it yet _another_ step forward- raising his head from the grass beneath them to lap, and suckle at the head of his cock each time it slipped forward from inbetween his breasts.

Chanyeol's orgasm took them both by surprise, knot growing, throbbing between them, as he released a short series of whimpers and groans, and something that sounded vaguely like Baekhyun's name and _I'm comi-_

Baekhyun nearly choked when he came- first into the heat of his mouth, and then all over his lips and face, and tits. Thick, copious, and pent up.

When his Alpha came down from his momentary high- Baekhyun looked _anything_ but impressed- prompting Chanyeol to smile down at him sheepishly.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol made to slide back down the length of his body- Baekhyun emitting a soft groan, and his eyes fluttering shut with the sensation of his own hard cock pressing up against the weight of Chanyeol's larger body. Followed by a breathy moan when the Alpha tentatively rolled his hips downwards- effectively riding his cock in without it even being inside of him.

And that alone would have been more than satisfactory- but then Chanyeol leaned down, their bodies pressed flush together as his hips continued to move, and before he could protest, before he could complain, or try to stop him, he was closing his lips around one wet nipple and sucking.

It was an entirely different sensation, when Chanyeol did it- his mate's skin touching his own. His mate's hot mouth on his still tender breasts- albeit, not nearly as tender or painful as they'd been before.

He writhed, arched beneath him- fingers coming up to caress the back of his head, with one hand on the small of his back- and, silently, he admitted that he'd missed it. Missed _this._ Missed the intimacy, missed the moments of closeness, missed having Chanyeol's mouth on him, having his mouth and fingers in places they shouldn't have been. Even if he _had_ resolved never to allow his Alpha to do _this,_ to drink from him, ever again.

It was just once. One instance. Surely, it couldn't hurt.

Or perhaps it would only serve to reignite that desire inside of him- only time would tell. As it stood, with the pups now weaning, he had more than enough to spare.

He was already close- and _then,_ in addition, Chanyeol was abruptly climbing off of him and urging him over and onto his hands and knees, mounting him- first giving him his fingers, to see how receptive he was as he fucked him open on two, and then three digits, and _finally,_ after what felt like ages, pressing his pulsating cock into his tight, slick body.

His deep, throaty groan reverberated through his chest, and Baekhyun could feel it against his back- not so much as attempting to stifle his own cries, his own whimpers- because it was a lost cause. He could almost _swear_ that he was equally as sensitive as he had been while being pregnant.

Or maybe having Chanyeol inside of him had just _always_ felt that good.

After six long months of pregnancy, it was a little hard to discern. It didn't _really_ matter, either way.

All that mattered was the feeling of Chanyeol's hot, firm body pressed up against his own- fucking into him with fast, deep thrusts- just _barely_ withdrawing each time he drew his hips back, and more or less just grinding into him, against him. Making him feel so very small, and almost unbearably full. It was only in the heat of the moment that Chanyeol effectively dwarfing him with his larger, taller body was a turn on- something he, perhaps, didn't like to admit aloud, but Chanyeol had a habit of just _knowing_ things, regardless.

" _God,"_ Chanyeol groaned, "You're so… Fucking… _Tight_." Each word was punctuated by a particularly hard thrust, Baekhyun's body jerking forward with each one. On the word _tight,_ his arms just seemed to go out from beneath him- the only thing preventing his knees from doing the same being Chanyeol's bruising grip on his hips.

Over the course of his pregnancy, it would be fair to say that their dynamic had changed, considerably- and not for the worse. Rather, it was as though Chanyeol had realized that Baekhyun wanted a _lot_ more than he let on- was a strong, unbreakable, and stubborn Omega, but an Omega, nonetheless. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but that didn't mean he always _wanted_ to do so. And that didn't mean Chanyeol couldn't take care of him, instead.

Seeing him in his most raw, vulnerable state, had been a surefire motivator. _Something_ going off in his brain that told him ' _This Omega is the source of your self-confidence and happiness. He's unwittingly taken care of you, driven you, motivated you for countless years- it's time for you to do your part.'_

_Protect him_

_Care for him_

**_Love him._ **

Because though he would never admit it, sometimes he _did,_ in fact, need it. Needed him.

He'd always been his protector- been his guardian, of sorts- but he _saw_ how strong Baekhyun was. How determined Baekhyun was. How _desperate_ Baekhyun was to feel like he was the same as everyone else- and thus, he had never dared to openly show it. Not in a way that was obvious, or restrictive.

Baekhyun didn't need Chanyeol because he was _an_ Omega.

He needed him because he was _his_ Omega. His mate

His second half.

Just as Chanyeol was his own.

And just like how Chanyeol needed him, too.

The major difference was that his barriers had been let down- had been painstakingly deconstructed, brick by brick. That he'd began to fully, _truly_ trust in him. Entrusting him with everything- with the knowledge, with the peace of mind, that Chanyeol would _never_ betray that trust. Would never betray _him._

It had taken _years._ But Chanyeol would be damned if he said it wasn't worth waiting every single one of them.

After going off of his suppressants, after they finally, _actually_ mated, for the first time- with Baekhyun having gone into heat, with Chanyeol knotting him, _breeding_ him- that was when it began. An instance where Baekhyun had finally caved, had finally given into the whims of his own body, had _allowed_ himself to just be an _Omega,_ with no fronts, no false pretenses, no _pretending_. He'd allowed himself to show vulnerability- worse, yet, than the first, and last time he'd gone into heat.

He'd allowed himself to submit. Had shown that, sometimes, he _wanted_ to submit. Wanted his Alpha to take control. And he'd accepted that _that_ was _okay._ That submitting to Chanyeol, that showing him the most raw, insecure, and _real_ version of himself, was _okay,_ and didn't mean he was weak, or that he couldn't take care of himself. Didn't mean Chanyeol thought less of him, that he _was_ less- because Chanyeol would _never_ think that of him.

After getting over that seemingly insurmountable hurdle, wherein Baekhyun had become _afraid_ of allowing his Omega instincts to get the better of him, to control him, even if only for a few days; things between them _had,_ inevitably, changed- but only for the better.

Because with Baekhyun _finally_ coming to terms with what he was- not being ashamed, of _what_ he actually was- Chanyeol could play the part he'd been meant to play. Could be his _mate._ His equal.

That wasn't to say that Baekhyun's complex had been entirely dismantled- there would always be a small part of him that resented what he was- but each day with Chanyeol reminded him that the negative perception he had of himself was something that was held by _only_ _himself_. That Chanyeol, that his friends, his pack- didn't see him in such a light.

Because, ultimately, he was just _Baekhyun- just_ Baekhyun, a wolf like any other. It ran no deeper than that. The hand of cards he'd been dealt in life didn't even play a part.

Chanyeol's fingers threaded through his own- Baekhyun's nails digging into the earth beneath them. He arched his back, releasing a pitched whine- eyes clenched shut in concentration, seemingly _just_ on the brink of his impending orgasm, as he had been for minutes.

Just a few weeks back, and this would have been _more_ than enough to bring him to orgasm- no longer nearly as hypersensitive as he had been while he was pregnant.

"Close," Chanyeol grunted from above him- the movements of his hips speeding up. Fucking into him harder, _faster_ \- cock pushing past his prostate every few thrusts.

If there was _one_ thing he missed about his pregnancy, it would have been how _easily_ Chanyeol had been able to make him cum.

He could feel it as his Alpha's knot began to swell- tugging at his rim each time he pulled out, only to fuck it back into him a fraction of a second afterwards- eliciting a sharp, toe-curling mixture of equal parts pleasure and pain.

But he could almost swear he'd missed _this_ more- this _intensity._ Being able to take all of him without being consumed by exhaustion, without needing to rest immediately after he came on his dick.

Losing track of time, losing track of place, it felt like ages before Chanyeol finally reached around to curl his long fingers around his aching cock- stroking him in quick, sloppy strokes as he bottomed out inside of him one final time before coming to a grinding halt- rocking against him, knot trapping him in place and sealing them together.

"Oh, _oh,"_ Baekhyun stuttered out between pants, back arching more sharply and his forehead hitting the grass with an inaudible thud, as he turned his hand around in Chanyeol's grasp to squeeze it in place of clawing at the ground.

He choked on a moan when he attempted to fuck into Chanyeol's fist- his cock shifting inside of him, the swell of his knot tugging at his insides uncomfortably.

After a few, long seconds- wherein Baekhyun was concentrated _so_ hard on coming that he momentarily forgot to breathe, of Chanyeol just grinding into him, against him, as the Alpha attempted to get him off as quickly and efficiently as possible- he _finally_ went careening over the edge.

He came, silently- orgasm shaking through him, his body spasming beneath Chanyeol's larger form, the Alpha stroking him through it as he squeezed his hand. The tail end of his climax elicited a series of whimpers and gasps in quick succession- inhaling sharply, shakily, as his lungs battled for oxygen. The only thing that kept him from falling forward, from his legs dropping out from beneath him, too, was having Chanyeol's thick cock lodged firmly inside of him.

Baekhyun's orgasm- the contracting of his inner walls, had Chanyeol following suit with a low, _deep,_ and throaty groan- hot cum flooding his insides, the girth of his knot blocking it from coming out- pushing it even deeper. It was all the Omega could do to release an almost _relieved_ sounding sigh as he filled him- feeling so, entirely, and pleasantly full.

Winding his arms around Baekhyun's waist, Chanyeol carefully made to lay them both on their sides- bodies pressed flush together, from where Chanyeol's face was buried against his neck, all the way down to where their legs were twined. He mouthed at his nape- sighing into his hot skin, damp with perspiration and humidity, before craning his neck to trail kisses up towards Baekhyun's ear. The Omega shuddered against him, inhaling shakily before twisting to meet his lips in a slow, deep kiss- with both of them still panting heavily from exertion, their mouths moving together, tongues curling, teeth clacking uncomfortably- slowly but surely morphing into something a lot more sloppy.

Chanyeol's arms were a comforting weight around him- taking silent delight in the way his fingers were spanned almost posessively across his stomach- flat, but still somewhat soft.

Some minutes later, with Chanyeol wrapped around his smaller form, caging him in, Baekhyun sighed softly.

"You know… If we could _choose_ to have like, another one or two, i'd do it again," He confessed, and he could feel rather than see Chanyeol's fond smile pressed into his neck.

"While I wouldn't object, I think six is a good number," He simpered, squeezing his waist, choosing to omit the fact that six was already more than he could ever ask for.

Laying together in relative silence, wrapped up in one another, surrounded by the warmth of their bodies and their respective scents, they both began to doze- at ease, peaceful, with only the sounds of the nature surrounding them and their combined, evened out breathing in their ears.

Barely audible, under the impression that Chanyeol was already fast asleep, Baekhyun murmured a soft ' _I love you'_ under his breath- a smile finding his lips when the Alpha pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, squeezing him just a _little_ bit tighter, before responding in kind.

"Love you too."

* * *

 

You can @ me or follow me on Twitter [www.twitter.com/agrippaaa](http://www.twitter.com/agrippaaa)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! This is my first time exploring/writing both mpreg and lactation, so I hope i did them justice. 
> 
> This ended up being waaaay longer than I’d intended (as are most of my fics) because originally my goal was around the same length of ‘Change me for the better.’ But at 30k, I can confidently say that this has been my longest fic yet. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please comment below and tell me what you liked the most. I'm curious to know what you think!


End file.
